Claustrofobia
by Vanum
Summary: La infancia de Harry a vuelto para atormentarlo. Un FanFiction de la vinculación de Harry con los Weasley's TRADUCCIÓN: Autora: Celebony - in Fanfiction Nombre original: Claustrophobia Todos los créditos a la autora original, por favor pásense por su cuenta, tiene muchos buenos FanFic's ;)
1. Capítulo 1

**«TRADUCCIÓN:**

 **Autora: Celebony - in Fanfiction**

 **Nombre original: Claustrophobia**

 **Todos los créditos a la autora original, por favor pásense por su cuenta, tiene otros Fanfics que son una joyita: u/406888/Celebony**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya va siendo tiempo para un nuevo Fic! Éste tendrá unos seis capítulos (igual de largo a "Family Night"). Fue escrito por mi amiga **cktat44** , quien también hizo de beta (¡e hizo un un trabajo maravilloso!). Ella quería hacer un Fic que se relacionara con la Claustrofobia, ya q ue ambas estuvimos de acuerdo con que tenía sentido que Harry tuviera problemas con los espacios cerrados después de haber sido encerrado en una alacena la mayor parte de su vida *****. ¡Así que escribí esto para esta maravillosa chica! Igualmente, ha sido una beta maravillosa durante todo el proceso, y le doy todo el crédito por inspirar este Fic. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

.oO0Oo.

 **Claustrofobia**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _"¿Lo ves, Harry? ¿Ves la falla en mi brillante plan, ahora? He caído en la trampa que había previsto, que me había dicho a mí mismo que podía evitar, que debía evitar"._

 _"Yo no_ —"

 _"Me preocupé tanto por ti", dijo Dumbledore simplemente. "Me preocupé más por que fueras feliz que por que supieras la verdad, más por tu paz mental que por mis planes, más por tu vida y por las vidas que podrían perderse si el plan fallaba..."_

 _-Pág. 838 / Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

Desde el momento en que se lo llevaron del «cuidado» de los Dursley, el verano de Harry ha ido cuesta arriba. Aunque al principio había estado profundamente incómodo en Grimmauld Place y a menudo era atormentado por memorias de su difunto padrino, sus amigos estaban determinados a mantener su mente alejada de la negatividad. Incluso si no siempre se sentía con los ánimos para cooperar con sus esfuerzos, seguía recordándose a sí mismo que no quería ser el angustiado, depresivo y enojado adolescente que había sido el año anterior. Después de todo, eso no ayudaría y ya había hecho pasar suficiente a sus amigos con su acto del «Ay de mí» del año pasado. Ahora Hermione insistía con que entendía su comportamiento, que él estaba sufriendo de la «culpa del sobreviviente», pero para él no era excusa suficiente. Había sido tan extraño tener a Hermione tratando de _explicarle_ a _él_ cómo se sentía, pero el hecho de que sus amigos hayan pasado por tantos problemas para estar ahí con él y entenderlo hacía que cada vez estuviera más determinado recompensarlos comportándose bien.

Fue por esa razón que estuvo de acuerdo con jugar un infantil juego de escondidas, el cual empezó cuando Ginny lo encontró sentado en la cama de Sirius mirando a través de la ventana. Fue elegido como el buscador, más porque no lo querían dejar solo en algún lugar escondido con sus cavilaciones. En la siguiente ronda, cuando a él también le tocaba esconderse, estaba seguro de que alguien le daría una excusa para que compartieran escondite.

Caminando de puntillas en el pasillo del tercer piso, mantuvo un oído atento por cualquier señal de movimiento, pero captó algo aún mejor, un vago susurro que casi echaba de menos viniendo del armario. Nadie nunca subía aquí, realmente, lo cual lo hacía una buena elección como escondite, aunque Harry pensaba que era un poco obvio. Aprobado, no era más obvio que el ocasional escondite de Ron en la cocina, quien usualmente terminaba abriendo las alacenas y el refrigerador buscando comida.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se aseguró de mantenerse muy silencioso hasta que agarró la perilla y abrió la puerta de golpe, riéndose de los dos gritos de sorpresa que surgieron del interior. Los gemelos salieron, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

"Oigan, si no quieren que los encuentren, entonces no deberían esconderse juntos y susurrar" Se burló Harry.

"Era _mí_ escondite; George se metió" Se quejó Fred.

"En realidad, querido hermano mío, creo que fui _yo_ quien declaró este como mi escondite mientras Harry seguía en sus veintes ***** ". Protestó George teatralmente.

"Sólo después de que dije que estaba pensando en él."

"No sé porqué cualquiera de ustedes deberían estar fanfarroneando. Es un escondite lamentable" Dijo burlón Harry con una risa.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, cada uno le agarró un brazo y lo empujaron al armario.

Harry se congeló del horror en lo que la puerta se cerraba, hundiendo el reducido espacio en oscuridad.

Trató de tomar un respiro profundo, pero se le contrajo la garganta en el miedo. Podía sentir su respiración acelerándose y volverse superficial.

 _"Cálmate. Cálmate, Harry. No va a pasar nada. No seas tonto. Es sólo un armario"_ Se dijo firmemente a sí mismo, pero otros pensamientos comenzaron a ahogar su auto consolidación, cubriéndola como una densa niebla. Sintió como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando, como si el aire se le estuviera escapando, como si en cualquier segundo se fuera a percatar de que estaba ahí atrapado con alguien que lo iba a lastimar.

Desesperadamente intentó girar el pomo en vano, odiándose a sí mismo cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado escapar de sus labios. Intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control aporreó la puerta un poco con la palma de su mano, teniendo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que hicieran algo más drástico.

"Que graciosos, chicos. Déjenme salir". Llamó, su voz mucho más calmada que su corazón mientras intentaba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había nada en el armario con él. Nada lo iba a agarrar desde atrás, envolver sus manos al rededor de su cuello y apretar hasta que ya no pudiera respirar.

Frotó ansiosamente una mano a lo largo del frente de su cuello en lo que esperaba una respuesta de los gemelos que rompiera el aplastante silencio.

 _Me han dejado aquí. Nadie está viniendo a sacarme. Me atrapará. No puedo respirar. ¡No puedo respirar!_

"¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Hablo en serio, déjenme salir ahora mismo!" Gritó, agradecido de le hubiese salido más como enojado que asustado.

 _Las paredes se están cerrando. No hay suficiente aire. Me va a ahogar. ¿Esa es mi respiración o la de alguien más? Hay alguien aquí. Él está aquí. Está detrás de mí. Puedo sentirlo respirar sobre mi cuello._

"¡DÉJENME SALIR!" Gritó, golpeando la puerta y zanganeando furiosamente el pomo. Su boca se sentía seca y estaba temblando por todas partes. Se sintió enfermo del estómago y no podía tomar aire suficiente en cada jadeo.

Frotó furiosamente el frente de su cuello con una mano, ciertamente había sentido una mano allí, comenzando a ahorcarlo, sólo unos segundos atrás. Incluso con su propia mano allí, aún no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que alguien estaba estrangulando su vida lentamente.

De repente, el horrible sentimiento de que alguien estaba parado justo detrás de él lo barrió de arriba a bajo. Pudo haber jurado que sintió una mano en su hombro y otra apretando hasta sacarle la respiración.

Blanco, ardiente pánico fluyendo a través de él. Arrojó su cuerpo contra la puerta, golpeando y sacudiendo el pomo, gritando por alguien, _quien sea_ , sólo para que lo dejara salir.

Cuando fue bañado en luz, se abalanzó hacia su fuente antes siquiera de registrar lo que eso significaba. Alguien agarró la parte superior de sus brazos y él gimoteó, tratando se retorcerse y alejarse.

"¿¡Harry!? Dioses, George, trae a Papá. ¡¿Harry?! ¿Qué te pasa?"

Harry meció su cabeza para encontrar la borrosa cara de Fred mirándolo en asustada confusión. Su visión era vertiginosa mientras jadeaba por aire. Todo giraba, haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor se viera surrealista.

"¡¿Harry?! Harry, no te desmayes". Harry se sacudió inconfortablemente ante los dedos chasqueando justo en frente de su rostro. "¿Quizá deberías sentarte?"

En un violento bandazo de su estómago, se obligó a sí mismo a alejarse y correr hacia el baño más cercano sobre sus inestables piernas, colapsando en frente de la taza. Mientras basqueaba hasta secarse, sintió una mano en su espalda y la empujó furiosamente

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Dijo bruscamente, su voz temblaba tanto como él mismo.

"Harry, lo siento tanto" Suplicó Fred. "¡Lo siento mucho!¡Sólo dime qué te pasa!"

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Harry?"

Harry elevó la mirada para ver al Sr. Weasley arrodillado a su lado. Se apartó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

"Estoy bien" Dijo rápidamente, sin aliento, intentado convencerse de eso. Sus ojos parpadearon sobre la creciente multitud en la puerta y sintió al pánico darle lugar a la quemante humillación. Bajó los ojos con vergüenza.

El señor Weasley, obviamente apreciando la situación cuando comenzó a escuchar preguntas de qué había pasado y si Harry estaba bien.

"Fuera todos" Ordenó, con más autoridad de la que Harry le había escuchado usar nunca.

"Pero papá" Protestaron varios de los chicos Weasley, inseguros de qué hacer con el comportamiento de su padre. Al parecer Harry no era el único que le mostraba este raro lado de sí mismo al patriarca Weasley.

"Ahora" Dijo severamente. "No estoy jugando. Todos, fuera".

En lo que los chicos Weasley refunfuñaban y se iban del pasillo, Harry también comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, pero el señor Weasley dejó caer una mano en su hombro y meneó ligeramente la cabeza. El pelirrojo fue hacia la puerta, donde los miembros de la Orden se asomaban preocupados, su esposa haciéndose camino a empujones.

Dio un paso hacia el pasillo y le dio al grupo una significante mirada.

"Er, creo que dejé el horno encendido" Anunció Tonks.

"Buena esa, Tonks" Farfulló Kingsley, rodando los ojos mientras bajaban las escaleras. Que dejaran a Tonks cerca de un horno era increíblemente absurdo, incluso para alguien recobrándose de un ataque de pánico, pero Arthur esperaba que Harry lo dejara pasar.

Su esposa se mantuvo firme en el lugar, y Moody también se quedó.

"Averigua qué pasó, Arthur, y entonces podremos decidir qué hacer al respecto" Dijo Moody peligrosamente, como si se estuviera armando un sucio complot allí mismo. Se alejó cojeante en lo que Molly levantó la mirada y miró a Arthur, preocupada.

"¿Harry está bien?" Preguntó ansiosamente. "Acabo de escuchar que acaba de tener una especie de..."

Arthur negó con la cabeza abruptamente y tiró de la puerta atrás de él hasta casi cerrarla.

"Hablaré contigo sobre ésto más tarde. Creo que primero debería hablar con él, ver qué pasa" Dijo tranquilamente.

Su esposa asintió. "Creo que es buena idea. hablaré con él después. Oh pobrecito, nunca ha tenido una figura paterna y ahora que Sirius..." Se detuvo y se secó los ojos con su delantal.

Él asintió y le dio a su esposa un rápido beso antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta, se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry parado nerviosamente en el centro del baño, tratando de calmar su respiración.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó preocupado.

"¿Si?" Respondió con voz chillona. Se sonrojó, y en una voz más tranquila, ligera, se disculpó. "Realmente estoy bien. Yo sólo..." Se detuvo, inseguro.

Arthur tomó asiento en el borde de la bañera y con un ademán invitó a Harry a hacer lo mismo en la tapa del inodoro. Harry se mordió el labio y retorció sus manos al tomar asiento. El padre de Ron puso una gentil mano sobre su antebrazo y Harry, incontrolablemente, se tensó.

"Hey, está bien, Harry" Lo alentó el señor Weasley. "Supe que los gemelos te encerraron en el armario..." Se detuvo al ver los ojos de Harry encenderse con miedo y a su mano volar hasta su cuello en un movimiento compulsivo. "¿Había algo allí?"

Harry metió las manos entre sus rodillas y bajó las mirada, avergonzado. "No. No había nada. Fue algo estúpido."

"No es estúpido si te alteró tanto" Dijo amable Arthur. "Sólo dime qué paso allí. Prometo que no creeré que es estúpido."

"Nada pasó. No había nada ahí. Sólo estaba siendo un tonto." Murmuró avergonzado. Arthur tuvo un destello de lucidez.

"¿Fue el armario en sí mismo?"

los ojos de Harry se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos, recordándole a Arthur a un animalillo asustado. La mano del chico volvió a frotarse contra su garganta una vez más. Asintió una fracción tan pequeña que Arthur casi no detectó el movimiento.

"No sabía que eras claustrofóbico" Dijo gentilmente. "Me sorprende que nunca haya surgido en la Madriguera, siendo todo algo compacto allí."

Harry suspiró y se corrió la mano por el pelo. "No pasa en habitaciones pequeñas, en realidad. Digo, estoy bien aquí ahora mismo. Hablo de espacios realmente pequeños, especialmente si están oscuros. Sé que es tonto, yo sólo, no sé, pierdo el control" Dijo, claramente frustrado consigo mismo.

"Todos le tienen miedo a algo, Harry" Le aseguró Arthur.

"Sí, pero la mayoría de la gente tiene miedo de cosas que tienen sentido, como Voldemort o cosas así" Arthur se tensó ante el nombre. "¿Me dan miedo los armarios? eso es tan tonto" Dijo Harry miserablemente, su mano frotando su cuello otra vez.

"No es tonto. Tus miedos no tienen que tener sentido. Ya sabes, a mí solían aterrorizarme las aguas profundas. Me rehusaba a entrar cuando no podía ver el fondo" Reveló Arthur. "Nunca hubo una razón para ello. Ninguna mala experiencia en el agua ni nada."

Harry lo miró esperanzadamente. "¿Y ya no le da miedo? ¿Cómo lo supero?"

"Cuando los chicos eran más pequeños, estaban nadando en el estanque y Ron de alguna forma logró sacarse los flotadores que le habíamos puesto en los brazos. Él simplemente desapareció. No lo pensé, sólo salté al agua y lo agarré antes de que él mismo registrara lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Y así fue!" Dijo Arthur encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta "Aunque no creo que eso funcione si tengo que salvar a Ron si queda encerrado en un armario"

Arthur se rió un poco por eso. "Bueno, como sea, no es nada de lo que estar avergonzado. Si alguno de mis hijos se burla de ti, sólo recuérdales lo que hiciste por Ginny en su primer año. ¿Enfrentar a un Basilisco y a Quien Tu Sabes por segunda vez? Suena bastante valiente para mí.

"Gracias, señor Weasley" Respondió Harry, mirando cauteloso la puerta.

Harry suspiró de alivio. Arthur le palmeó la espalda, frunciendo el ceño cuando Harry se tensó bajo su toque. No se podía quitar la sensación de que Harry se fue un poco demasiado rápido después de eso, pero supuso que estaba ansioso por alejarse del espacio cerrado o del hombre mayor, Arthur no sabría decir.

.oO0Oo.

"Ésta es una debilidad que no nos podemos permitir" Gruñó Moody, golpeando su puño contra la mesa, frustrado.

"Harry es un ser un humano" Protestó Arthur acaloradamente. "Ha enfrentado a Quien Tu Sabes en persona más veces que cualquiera de nosotros. ¡Enfrentó a un Basilisco para salvar a mi hija! ¡Entró al Lago Negro cuando no sabía nadar para salvar a mi hijo! Creo que se puede permitir el tener un toque de claustrofobia."

"¡Usa la cabeza, Weasley! Chasqueó Moody. "¿Qué pasará cuando los Mortífagos le pongan las manos encima y lo encierren en una minúscula celda? ¿Entonces será sólo una linda, pequeñita peculiaridad? Si sus enemigos se dan cuenta de ésto, podrán utilizarlo como método de tortura o para un interrogatorio. ¡Pueden usarlo para romperlo cuando necesite pelear de vuelta!"

Varios asintieron de acuerdo.

"¿No es _nuestro trabajo_ evitar que sea secuestrado y torturado?" Objetó Molly, alterándose como siempre hacía cuando las reuniones de la Orden se tornaban en este tipo de discusión con respecto a Harry.

"Sí, hasta ahora ha funcionado bastante bien, ¿no crees?" Vino la sarcástica respuesta de Snape. "Es un milagro cuando pasa un período decente de tiempo sin Potter metiéndose en problemas. Quizá deberíamos trabajar primero en frenar su eterna necesidad de atención".

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Gritó enfurecida Molly, mechones de pelo deslizándose de su moño cuando giró la cabeza al rededor de la habitación para dirigirle una mirada feroz a quien sea que dijera algo negativo acerca del chico con cabello negro como cuervo. "Harry no se lanza al peligro por atención. ¡Si te tomaras cinco minutos para conocerlo realmente, verías que detesta la atención! ¡Es tímido!"

"¿Tímido? Ruego me perdones" Snape sonrió, déspota. "Estamos hablando del mismo pequeño mocoso arrogante o...?"

"¡Suficiente!" Interrumpió Dumbledore, hablando por primera vez desde que el reciente tópico de conversación comenzara. "Éste es un problema potencial. Arthur, ¿Qué tan incapacitante es esta fobia?"

"No estoy seguro, Albus" Admitió Arthur. "Fred y George dijeron que lucía bastante serio, pero puede que pudieran estar exagerando. Están bastante perturbados por el asunto."

"Necesitamos encontrar que tan grave es y entonces decidiremos si deberíamos tomar medidas. Arthur, Molly, ¿Creen que Harry podrás abrirse con alguno de ustedes sobre ésto? Se lo pediría a Remus pero estará en una misión por varias semanas."

"Lo intentaremos" Prometió Arthur.

.oO0Oo.

Cuando la reunión terminó y los padres Weasley estuvieron solos en la cocina, Molly tomó la mano de su esposo en las suyas y lo miró solemnemente. "Arthur, Harry nunca ha tenido a un adulto al que pueda ver como una figura paternal *****. Creo que nos acercamos y no hicimos suficiente" Admitió angustiada. "Quiero que le des a alguien en quien confiar que pueda ser mas paternal. Alguien con quien se pueda relacionar. Eres tan bueno con los chicos, si pudieras pasar más tiempo con Harry, hablar con él..."

Ella se detuvo cuando su esposo besó gentilmente la parte superior de su cabeza. "Lo prometo, haré lo mejor que pueda con él, tendré que ser sutil, creo, o lo asustaré, pero tú puedes seguir siendo la madre un poco mandona."

Él se rió mientras su esposa lo golpeaba juguetonamente con su guante de cocina. Entonces Molly lo abrazó estrechamente y él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor protectoramente.

"Oh Arthur, estoy tan preocupada por él. Pensar en gente haciendo las cosas de las que Alastor hablaba, en él estando asustado y solo... No puedo soportarlo" Dijo Molly, atemorizada.

"Lo sé" Suspiró. "Mañana distrae a los chicos mientras intento hablar con Harry.

.oO0Oo.

Harry se movió incómodamente en su silla mientras el señor Weasley le daba una amable sonrisa, halando su silla cerca de la suya. Harry le dio un sorbo a su té inquietamente, más por tener algo qué hacer con sus manos que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Cómo va tu verano, Harry?" Preguntó Arthur cálidamente. Harry lo miró receloso.

"Bien, supongo" Respondió lentamente.

"¿Sólo bien?" Preguntó el señor Weasley con un matiz de preocupación.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ha ido mejor desde que estoy aquí, pero es extraño regresar sin Sirius" Admitió tranquilamente.

"Siento lo de Sirius. Sé que este debe ser un muy mal momento para ti" Dijo comprensivamente.

Harry encogió los hombros y volvió la mirada a su regazo.

Arthur frunció el ceño. "Si alguna vez quieres hablar sobre esto, puedes acudir a mí, ¿Está bien?"

"Bien, gracias" Murmuró desdeñosamente, Arthur se preguntó cuántas personas le habían dicho lo eso, y a cuántos les importó. Incluso si lo hicieron, Arthur no estaba seguro de si Harry sería capaz de abrirse a alguien.

"Harry, quería hablar contigo acerca de tu claustrofobia" Dijo Arthur gentilmente. Harry se sonrojó y evitó avergonzado sus ojos. "Oye, está bien, ya sabes. Sólo quiero hablar contigo sobre ésto."

"No sé de qué hay que hablar sobre ello" Dijo Harry con un frustrado suspiro.

"Bueno, la Orden está preocupada porque no queremos que nadie use ésto para lastimarte."

"¿Qué quieren que haga al respecto?" Preguntó Harry, luciendo un poco estresado. "Si pudiera controlarlo lo haría, pero es como decirle a Ron que los arañas no lo lastimarán. ¡No importa! Simplemente no puedo apagar el switch; ¡Eh intentado decirme a mí mismo que está bien y salir del «vórtice» pero no funciona!"

"No te preocupes, todos lo sabemos" Arthur pauso, inseguro. ¿Cómo iban a ayudar a Harry? El adolescente de cabello de cuervo tenía la razón, no podían simplemente razonar con él. Probablemente Harry había puesto todos sus esfuerzos en razonar consigo mismo. "Bien, ¿Piensas que podría haber cobrado de algún evento en específico?"

"No se me ocurre nada" Dijo suavemente, mirando su taza de té y dándole un sorbo.

Arthur asintió. "Bueno, es normal. Estas cosas surgen de la nada un montón de veces, ¿Cierto?" Le lanzó una confortante sonrisa que fue respondida con una cortés, pero claramente incómoda, media sonrisa del aprensivo adolescente. "Bien, entonces. ¿Qué te parece hablarme sobre lo que pasó en el armario? ¿Qué tan malo fue?"

"¿Realmente es necesario que hablemos de ésto?" Preguntó Harry en una voz suplicante, mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento, Harry. Sé que probablemente es un poco extraño contarme este tipo de cosas, pero está bien; puedes confiar en mí. Puedes hablar conmigo."

Harry se hundió ligeramente en su silla, de alguna forma pareciendo como si estuviera intentando hacerse más pequeño. "¿Qué necesitan saber?"

Arthur frunció el ceño. Claramente Harry no estaba viendo esto como un acogedor tú a tú con una confiable figura adulta. Bueno, tendría que tomar lo que pudiera tomar. "Er, sólo cuéntame lo que sientes cuando estás encerrado en una alacena."

Harry lucía absolutamente mortificado.

"Bien, erm, supongo que es un tipo de retortijón extraño. Puedo mantenerme bajo control por unos pocos minutos, pero entonces... No puedo respirar" Explicó delicadamente. "Es como si hubiera algo ahí ahogándome. Y pienso que hay alguien ahí conmigo, que yo _sé_ que es maldita— er, _realmente_ estúpido, lo siento. Y... no sabría cómo describirlo. No puedo razonar correctamente y comienzo a sentirme mareado y a sentir que me voy a enfermar. Sólo tengo la certeza de que si no salgo de ahí moriré." Levantó la mirada con un suspiro para ver la cara preocupada de Arthur. "¿Lo sé, tonto, cierto?"

"Hey" Arthur miró a Harry a los ojos, solemne. " _No_ es estúpido."

"Así que, ¿Qué hará la Orden al respecto?" Preguntó Harry con incertidumbre.

"No estoy seguro. Parece ser que será bastante serio así que podríamos considerar algún tipo de terapia."

Harry se quedó quieto y lo miró incrédulo. "¿Quieren mandarme con un psiquiatra?"

Arthur se sorprendió ante la reacción de Harry. "Si es que eso te ayuda".

"Cree que estoy loco. ¡Todos ustedes creen que estoy chiflado!" Acusó Harry, sonaba traicionado. "¡No necesito a un psiquiatra tratando de analizarme!"

"Harry, ni yo, ni nadie, piensa que estás loco. La terapia no es algo de lo que estar avergonzado. Es algo para ayudarte a sacar tus miedos."

"¡Bueno, puede decirle a la Orden que pueden olvidarlo! Puedo manejar esto. Lo superaré por mí mismo, sin ellos etiquetándome como algún tipo de fenómeno!" Dijo furioso, poniendo su taza de té en el escritorio y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

"¡Nadie cree eso, Harry!"

"Sabía que ésto era lo que todos creerían! ¿No podemos simplemente hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado?"

"Nadie está pensando en algo como eso. Es bueno que lo sepamos porque así podemos ayudarte" Razonó Arthur, pero Harry no escuchaba.

"¡Bueno, pues dígale a la estúpida _Orden_ que pueden ir a ayudar a alguien más! Yo no necesito su estúpida ayuda."

Con eso, Harry prácticamente huyó de la habitación, dejando a Arthur ligeramente aturdido a su paso. Admitía que así no era como se había imaginado que irían las cosas. Siempre se conectaba tan bien con sus propios hijos, que se figuró que debería ser fácil hacer lo mismo con Harry. Supuso, _asumió_ que Harry debía estar desesperado por tener una figura paterna con la ausencia de Sirius, no había considerado que podría ser difícil para Harry encontrarla en él. O tal vez para el adolescente las situaciones parentales no funcionaban y las evitaba para protegerse a sí mismo.

Arthur volvió a sentarse en su silla y descasó su frente en sus manos, tratando de descifrar cómo salvar la situación.

"Oye papá" Vino una dudosa voz desde la puerta "¿Estás bien?"

Arthur levantó la mirada para ver a Ron y lo invitó a entrar con un ademán. Ron cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó.

"Así que, ¿Cómo fue la charla con Harry? ¿No muy bien?" Preguntó simpaticamente.

Arthur suspiró y meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa indecisa. "Debí haber reforzado mi relación con él mucho antes. Puede que ya sea tarde. Parece nervioso sólo por estar a solas en la misma habitación que yo."

"Bueno, no te lo tomes personal. Solía ponerse todo nervioso cuando va a ver al Profesor Lupin solo para las tutorías, pero ya lo superó. Suele volverse un desastre cada vez que tiene detención con un profesor, bueno, por lo menos con cualquiera. Creo que tiene algo que ver con su tío" Admitió Ron, conversador.

"¿Su tío?"

"Sí, la forma en la que actúa cuando tiene que estar solo con hombres adultos es la misma forma en que reacciona cuando alguien menciona a su tío. Es algo raro, pero supongo que no lo puedes culpar. Probablemente piensa que todos van a gritarle o a encerrarlo en una alacena o algo así, especialmente porque usualmente, las únicas veces cuando la gente quiere hablar a solas con él es cuando está en problemas" Dijo distraídamente Ron, escarbando entre el tazón con dulces en la mesa.

"¿Encerrarlo en una alacena? ¿Por qué pensaría eso?" Preguntó Arthur con alarma.

Ron parpadeó hacia él. "Yo te _dije_ que Harry no había tenido un dormitorio real antes de que le llegara su carta de Hogwarts."

"Ron, tú dices que _tu_ dormitorio no es un verdadero dormitorio" Le hizo notar Arthur. "¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con el asunto de la alacena?"

"El dormitorio de Harry solía estar en la alacena bajo las escaleras hasta que llegó su carta de Hogwarts. Entonces se asustaron y le dieron la segunda habitación de su primo" Le informó Ron, sonando lo suficiente familiarizado con la historia para lucir ecuánime ante ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Arthur furiosamente.

"Sí, son horribles, realmente. Traté de decircelo a mamá cuando fuimos a recoger a Harry en segundo año; lo habían encerrado en su habitación y estaban matándolo de hambre. Él trató de dejarlo pasar como si no fuera la gran cosa, como siempre hace, pero si _yo_ tuviera que vivir con un tazón de sopa al día para Pig y yo, querría usar magia para romper los barrotes de mi maldita ventana. Esa tiene que ser una excusa válida para usar magia siendo menor de edad, ¿cierto?"

Arthur estaba conmocionado. "Ron, ¿por qué no habías contado esto?"

Ron lo miró sorprendido. "Harry dice que no es la gran cosa y realmente no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Si me enterara de que ellos realmente lo lastiman o algo, te lo diría, lo juro."

"¡Ron, debiste decirme esto desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿Esto es muy serio!" Lo regañó Arthur.

"¿Qué se supone que dijera? Él tiene un montón de quehaceres y una habitación pequeña. Tú y mamá siempre se enojan conmigo cuando _yo_ me quejo de esas cosas" protesto Ron defensivamente.

"Ron, esto suena para mí como que hay una gran diferencia entre tu vida hogareña y la vida hogareña de Harry. Ahora necesito que seas honesto conmigo, no exageres, y me digas lo que sepas de la vida de Harry en su casa, de ahora y de cuando estaba creciendo" Le ordenó Arthur gravemente.

"A Harry no le gusta hablar de ello y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie lo que me contó. Confió en mí para que lo mantuviera en secreto."

Ron parecía destrozado, inseguro de qué camino tomar para causarle a su amigo la menor cantidad de daño. Eventualmente, sin embargo, suspiró y eligió, como usualmente hacía, confiar en su padre.

"Él dice que los Dursley lo odian. Dudley y su amigos solían golpearlo cuando eran pequeños, y ni su tía ni su tío hacían algo para detenerlo. De hecho, creo que lo instaban. Y Harry es el único quien hace quehaceres en la casa y de lo poco que me he enterado parece que él es prácticamente un elfo doméstico. Aunque, no son sólo quehaceres. Una vez, él me estaba hablando de esto, y mencionó que le hicieron servirles comida y bebidas mientras estaban sentados en la sala" Dijo Ron disgustado. "Me contó lo de la alacena cuando lo conocí por primera vez porque estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor sobre no tener mucho dinero, creo. Parecía que él pensaba que no había nada malo con eso hasta que me escandalicé por ello. Nunca volvió a mencionarlo y cada vez que le pregunto sobre ello cambia de tema. Sólo sé que intentaron evitar que obtuviera sus cartas de Hogwarts y le dieron la habitación porque las cartas mencionaban su alacena."

"¿Por qué no querían que le llegara su carta de Hogwarts?" Preguntó Arthur, perplejo.

"Odian la magia. Harry mencionó una vez que su tía y tío intentaron estrujársela, lo que sea que eso signifique. Por supuesto, probablemente no lo entendió en ese momento, ya que él ni siquiera sabía que era un mago sino hasta que Hagrid se lo mostró, ¿puedes creerlo?

Arthur no sabía cómo responder. Estaba burbujeando con ira por los Dursley, pero también con culpa. Harry ha pasado parte de cada verano con ellos desde que tenía doce y Arthur nunca lo había considerado realmente nada más que el amigo de Ron. Aparte de ocasionales preguntas sobre la vida Muggle en general y en su tercer año advertirle sobre Sirius estando suelto, su conversación más larga con Harry ha sido justo después de su ataque de pánico. No conocía al chico en absoluto. Quizá sería normal con otros amigos de sus hijos, pero él había sabido que los Dursley eran horribles con Harry y que el chico no tenía ninguna figura paternal a la cual acudir. Había visto su atroz comportamiento dos veranos atrás. Sin embargo, nunca habló con Harry sobre eso y se permitió excusarse del asunto, diciéndose a sí mismo que no sabía suficiente sobre la situación como para hacer un juicio. Asumió que sólo estaban enojados por lo de su chimenea y la broma de los gemelos a su hijo. No había sabido qué pensar sobre la extraña ausencia de Harry en sus fotos familiares, pero lo descartó de sus pensamientos cuando fue atrapado otra vez por la emoción de ir a la Copa Mundial. Considerándolo todo, él se había convertido en otro adulto en el que Harry no podía confiar, sólo alguien más que hizo la vista gorda ante los horrores que sucedían en su casa.

"¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? No vas a decirle a Harry que te dije ¿O sí? Preguntó preocupado Ron.

"Ron, tengo que hablar con Harry sobre esto. Esto es muy serio y estoy muy decepcionado de que no me hayas hablado de esto antes" Le regañó Arthur severamente.

"¡Dijiste que debíamos mantener nuestras narices fuera de los asuntos de otras familias!" Protestó Ron defensivamente. "¡Dijiste que no querías escucharnos hablar de los problemas familiares de otras personas, así que cómo se supone que supiera que estaba bien hablarte de ésto!"

"¡Chismorrear sobre si nuestros vecinos se están divorciando, si o no, es completamente diferente a informarle en privado a tu madre o a mí sobre un amigo siendo abusado por su familia!" Reprendió Arthur.

"¡Bueno, Harry dijo que no era la gran cosa! Además, seguro que tiene una familia podrida, pero no es realmente abuso, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Ron aprensivamente , sintiendo que pudo haber cometido un grave error.

"Existe el abuso mental y emocional" Dijo Arthur oscuramente. "¿Y estás seguro de que nunca lo han lastimado físicamente?"

"Bastante seguro" Respondió dudoso Ron. Ante la expresión en el rostro de su padre saltó en su defensa nuevamente. "¿Qué? Él nunca lo menciona, no es como si le gustara hablar de ellos en absoluto. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¡No es como si simplemente vas y le haces a la gente ese tipo de preguntas!"

Arthur asintió y después de un momento abrazó a su hijo.

"Papá, ¿Harry estará bien, verdad?" Preguntó Ron preocupado cuando se separaron.

"Eso espero, Ron. Voy a tener algunas conversaciones difíciles con él muy pronto. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para tenerlas."

.oO0Oo.

"¿Cómo fue la plática con Harry?" Le preguntó Molly a su esposo esa noche después de que todos estaban en cama.

Arthur suspiró. "Mi charla con Ron después de ella fue mucho más provechosa. Molly, creo que sé porqué Harry es claustrofóbico."

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Molly sorprendida. "Pensé que habían dicho que este tipo de cosas normalmente no tienen una causa."

"Sí, pero dicen que a veces la hay, y en éste caso, estoy bastante seguro de que fue causada" Dijo Arthur furiosamente. Su esposa lo miró preocupada y Arthur continuó. "Molly, Ron me dijo que los Dursley solían encerrarlo in una alacena. ¡Ese era su dormitorio!"

Molly se quedó mirándolo conmocionada. "¿Qué?"

"Además, cuando le llegó su carta de Hogwarts, lo trasladaron al _segundo_ dormitorio de su primo y pusieron barrotes en sus ventanas!"

Molly jadeó. "¡Oh no! ¿Estaban hablando en serio de eso? Pensé que... ¡Pensé que estaban exagerando! Quiero decir, ¡Parecía tan ridículo! ¿¡Barrotes en las ventanas?!"

"Creo que todos pensaron que estaban exagerando. Ninguno nunca tuvo una charla seria con un adulto sobre ello. Los pocos comentarios de Ron eran tan vagos y sonaban tanto como las quejas que hace en casa todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo se suponía que supiéramos que era algo como esto? Además tengo la impresión de que Ron es el único que sabe más del tema pero no parece que entienda lo serio que es todo esto. Cuando le pregunté porqué nunca nos dijo, dijo que Harry no quería que él lo contara y que nosotros le habíamos dicho que que no chismeara sobre las familias de otras personas."

"¡Eso no es lo que les quisimos decir!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero aparentemente así es cómo, por lo menos Ron, se lo tomó. No ayuda el que no parece que sienta que Harry a sido técnicamente abusado de alguna forma."

Molly se puso blanca. "Oh dioses, Arthur, no creerás que ellos..."

"No lo creo" La cortó Arthur. "No podemos estar seguros, por supuesto, pero Ron dice que nunca ha notado nada como eso."

"Oh Merlín, Arthur, esto es horrible." Molly empezó a lagrimear. ¿Sabes que él se estremece cada vez que alguien lo toca?"

"Molly, querida, puede que sea porque el no ha sido expuesto mucho al contacto. Dudo que ellos lo hayan sostenido o abrazado mucho durante su niñez." Dijo Arthur oscuramente. Se iluminó ligeramente ante la mirada determinada en la cara de su esposa y supo lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Es posible que quieras aliviarlo en esto, Molly, o comenzará a sospechar."

"Sé lo que hago" Respondió distraídamente, haciendo un ademán hacia la caja de pañuelos. Arthur le pasó uno y ella se secó los húmedos ojos. "Simplemente no me gusta esto, Arthur. Harry es un chico tan dulce y esto es tan injusto. No sólo vivió con esas mantícoras, ¡Sino que ahora tiene a toda la Orden a sus espaldas porque fue traumatizado de niño y tiene un razonable miedo a las alacenas! Además tiene mucha presión con la guerra, entonces murió Sirius y Remus no está aquí. El pobrecito. Oh, y esa familia suya, soló quisiera... ¡Urgh!" Arthur tenía una sonrisa para cuando su esposa estaba haciendo varios gestos violentos, destruyendo el pañuelo que estaba sosteniendo.

"Mañana intentaré hablar con él de nuevo, y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con él" Dijo serio.

"Somos todo lo que tiene, Arthur. No podemos arruinarlo."

Arthur la besó en la frente. "Lo sé."

Iba a ser difícil, y Arthur no tenía idea que cómo proceder, pero tenía que intentar. Porque Molly tenía razón. Si arruinaban esto, no quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Harry.

.oO0Oo.

 **A/N: ¡Espero** **que todos hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo! ¡Por favor comenten para dejarme saber si les gustó!**

T/N: Esta es mi primera traducción y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien del todo. Además me costó un huevo hacer este capítulo porque hago la traducción a mano (porque el Google Traductor traduce frases como la mierda) y aquí escritas hay aproximadamente 5.650 palabras sin incluir las notas. No sé cuando vaya a actualizar (pero definitivamente lo voy a terminar) jaja, suerte.


	2. Capítulo 2

.oO0Oo.

Claustrofobia

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, Arthur notó que Harry estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerza para no cruzar miradas con él. Parecía que el chico no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, y parecía tener que esforzarse bastante para parecer interesado en la diatriba de Ron sobre cómo el arbitro de los Cannon había sido completamente parcial en su último partido.

Molly estaba tan apurada en la cocina como usualmente en la mañana, ignorando las insistencias de su esposo para que se sentara a comer apropiadamente. Ella a menudo se ponía así cuando había mucho movimiento en la sede de la Orden, y este era uno de estos días. Los asientos del comedor estaban vacíos sólo por fugaces momentos, ya que los miembros de la Orden sólo se sentaban unos pocos minutos al día para comer para luego levantarse y ser rápidamente remplazados segundos después. Molly se detuvo un momento para observar a sus hijos y a Harry, especialmente a Harry, colocando una amorosa mano sobre su hombro mientras la preguntaba si le gustaría más comida.

"Fred, George y Ron, hoy ustedes tres van a limpiar sus habitaciones antes de ponerse a hacer cualquier otra cosa, ¿Me hice entender?"

"Pero mamá.." Gimoteó Fred.

"No. Esta no es nuestra casa y no me voy a ir de aquí dejando manchas en las alfombras y migajas molidas en el suelo con el que las hormigas puedan darse un festín durante años. Además, no saben cuándo podríamos volver a La Madriguera y no quiero que nadie se tenga que quedar aquí porque ustedes dos necesitan un mes más del tiempo que realmente necesitan para deshacerse de toda su basura!"

Los chicos gruñeron y salieron de sus sillas, Harry siguió a Ron mientras iban de camino a la puerta.

"Tu no, Harry. Soy consciente de que no eres responsable de esa pocilga a la Ron llama habitación y no dejaré que recojas su desastre" Dijo Molly, conduciendo a Harry de vuelta.

"No me importaría. Estoy seguro de que aporté en algo a ese desorden" Protestó Harry.

"No, amor. Ron tiene que aprender a limpiar sus propias cosas. No eres su elfo doméstico" Dijo ella dándole una dura mirada a su hijo. Ron levantó sus mano defensivamente y se apresuró a ir tras sus hermanos. Una vez se habían ido, Harry fue automáticamente con Hermione.

"Chicas, esperaba que se quedaran después del desayuno para tomar algo de té y charlar. Ha sido un tiempo desde que tuve una con ustedes de las cosas a las que los chicos no les gusta hablar" Dijo Molly casualmente.

"Eso sería grandioso, señora Weasley" Dijo Hermione alegremente, captando lo que estaba pasando, Ginny le dio a Harry una mirada simpática, y siguió la iniciativa de Hermione y se sentó para tener una charla de chicas.

Harry se quedó vergonzosamente de pie, luciendo un poco perdido. Cuando Arthur se paró e hizo contacto visual con él, Harry supo lo que vendría.

"¿Por qué no tenemos tú y yo una charla, Harry?" Le sugirió y supo que definitivamente Harry no quería, él asintió, incapaz de negarle una cosa tan simple al padre de su amigo y siguió a Arthur a la oficina que había reclamado mientras la familia estuviera viviendo allí.

"Harry" Dijo con cautela Arthur una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados. "Cuando te pregunté ayer si pensabas que había algo que pudo causar tu fobia, ¿Por qué no me contaste que los Dursley te hicieron dormir en una alacena?"

"¿Ron te te lo _dijo_?" Preguntó Harry con los ojos abiertos del horror.

"Estoy decepcionado de que no me lo hubiera dicho antes. Eso es muy serio, Harry. ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Molly o a mí?"

"No duermo en la alacena desde que lo conocí" Dijo Harry avergonzado. "He estado en la segunda habitación de Dudley desde entonces."

Arthur asintió desdeñosamente, sintiendo que Harry había perdido el punto del asunto. "Sí, ¿Pero no encuentras injusto que Dudley tuviera dos dormitorios mientras que tú fuiste puesto en el armario?"

"Bueno, sí" Dijo Harry simplemente. "¿Pero qué puede hacer? Quiero decir, no era mi casa ni nada. Yo nunca impuse las reglas. Además, Dudley sólo usaba una, la otra era más como un almacén para guardar sus cosas viejas que una habitación real, así que él realmente no las usaba a ambas la mayoría del tiempo.

"¡Aún más razón por que deberías haber tenido la habitación!" Dijo Arthur exasperado. Harry lo miró extrañado.

"bueno, no soy precisamente parte de su familia. Pensé que lo había notado cuando vino a recogerme en cuarto año."

Arthur sintió una punzada de culpa ante eso. Lo había notado, pero no había hecho nada.

"¿Alguna vez les dijiste a los Dursley que no te gustaba la alacena?" Le presionó Arthur.

Lanzándole una mirada confusa, Harry meneó la cabeza. "Realmente no me importaba. Por lo menos cuando estaba ahí abajo estaba más lejos de ellos."

Arthur estaba, por supuesto, escéptico sobre esa declaración, pero no parecía que Harry estuviera mintiendo.

"Harry, si tienes fobia de estar en lugares pequeños y oscuros, ¿No crees que pueda estar relacionada con haber dormido en una alacena mientras crecías?"

Harry apartó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Quizás. Pero no tenía miedo de mi alacena ni nada."

"¿No lo estabas?" Preguntó Arthur levemente sorprendido. Eso no parecía correcto. Tal vez había desarrollado la fobia en los años posteriores a haber sido sacado de la alacena. Arthur admitía que no sabía lo suficiente de psicología como para decir que eso tenía sentido. "Puedes pensar en alguna razón por la que tu fobia haya empezado? ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia traumática o aterradora que la justifique?"

"No."

Esta vez, Arthur estaba seguro de que fue una mentira. Harry se veía tenso y evitaba los ojos de Arthur. Aunque, ¿Qué podría hacer él? Si rechazaba la mentira, de seguro Harry se pondría a la defensiva y se apegaría aún más a ella. Así que asintió en aceptación.

"Siento que hayas tenido que crecer en ese tipo de ambiente" Dijo sinceramente. Harry cruzó los brazos y los mantuvo abrazando estrechamente su cuerpo, no como si estuviera enojado, sino como si estuviera tratando de cerrarse a sí mismo.

"Sí, bueno, ¿Qué puede hacer?" Repitió con un desdeñoso encogimiento de hombros. "Además, desde que comencé Hogwarts no tengo que estar allí la mayor parte del año. Y ustedes me han dejado estar mucho con ustedes. Realmente lo aprecio, ya sabe."

"Lo sé." Pausó. "No tienes que agradecernos tanto, ya sabes. Disfrutamos que te quedes con nosotros y no nos molesta en lo absoluto."

"Oh... gracias" Dijo Harry, aturdido, entonces se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a agradecerle al señor Weasley. Arthur escondió una sonrisa.

"Harry, siento si ayer tuviste la impresión equivocada sobre todo el asunto de la terapia." Pudo ver como los ojos del chico se oscurecieron después de que el chico mirara hacia otro lado. "No hay nada de malo con tener una fobia y no hay nada de malo con la terapia. Sólo quiero que tengas a alguien con quien hablar y en quien puedas confiar."

"Gracias señor Weasley, pero lo resolveré por mi cuenta" Declaró Harry decisivamente.

"Todos necesitan ayuda a veces. No es nada de lo que estar avergonzado" Incitó Arthur.

"Lo sé; siempre recibo ayuda con cosas. Quiero decir, todo por que la gente cree que soy una especie de héroe, siempre tengo ayuda o suerte" Admitió Harry. "Pero no necesito éste tipo de ayuda. Nunca la he necesitado y no la necesito ahora. Cuando esté listo para enfrentar a Voldemort, pediré ayuda."

"Harry, esto probablemente sea algo fuera de tu liga. Nadie espera que siquiera intentes resolver esto por tu cuenta." Protestó Arthur, pero Harry se mantuvo firme.

"Sé que la Ordene está preocupada por esto, y prometo arreglarlo... sin la ayuda de un psiquiatra" Agregó defensivamente.

Arthur asintió rígidamente, no estando de acuerdo con la «solución» de Harry, pero sabiendo que no tenía mucho que aportar en el asunto. "Bien, entonces ¿cómo planeas hacer eso?"

Eso claramente dejo al chico desconcertado. "Lo resolveré" Dijo finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros. "Siempre lo hago."

"Bueno, hazme saber cuando tengas un plan. Me gustaría ayudar" Ofreció.

"Bien, sí, seguro" Dijo en ese tono displicente que Arthur empezaba a odiar. Después de todo, con tal aceptación verbal, Arthur no podía retarlo. Incluso si hacía notar la falta de convicción detrás de ella, Harry sólo lo negaría y, para agregar, estaría llamando a Harry un mentiroso. Menosprecio ese inevitable sentimiento. Era inexplicablemente frustrando ofrecerle una mano a alguien que simplemente no la tomaría.

"Y Harry, si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy aquí ¿bien? En serio, lo estoy" Dejó salir otra vez mientras Harry comenzaba a irse, pero sólo fue respondido con un despreocupado asentimiento y el clic de la puerta.

Para él estaba más claro que nunca que no iba a dejar a las cosas resolverse como por arte de magia. Necesitaría empezar por encontrar la biblioteca más cercana que tuviera libros de psicología. Cuando Harry se diera cuenta de que no sería capaz de sacarse a sí mismo de este agujero, Arthur tendría lista una escalera.

.oO0Oo.

Al parecer, Arthur no fue el único que decidió tomar medidas para ayudar a Harry a superar sus miedos.

Un par de noches después encontró el comedor de la sede de la Orden muy lleno. Moody y Dumbledore estaban sentados con dos Aurores que aparentemente eran amigos de Moody. A Arthur le agradaba Alastor Moody, pero ese agrado iba disminuyendo a medida que se familiarizaba con los dos nuevos miembros de la Orden, especialmente teniendo en cuenta por qué estaban allí.

Arthur intercambió una mirada con su esposa, tan desencantada con la actitud fría e imperiosa del par con él lo estaba. Hermione y Ron se sentaron a cada lado de su amigo, ambos luciendo cautelosos sobre el proceder.

"Alastor está en lo correcto, Harry" Dijo Dumbledore de forma sabia. "Desafortunadamente, esta profecía existe y no es algo de lo que puedas escapar. En ese punto soy tan culpable como cualquiera al haber hecho la vista gorda a tu futuro, ignorando que eso no lo hará desaparecer. La Auror Bowen y el Auror Stone serán capaces de enseñarte mucho, Harry, y te ayudarán a prepararte por lo que está por venir."

Harry se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente. "¿Así que ellos me entrenarán en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?"

"Entre otras cosas prácticas. Ellos saben mejor que yo lo que necesitarás si te encuentras en batalla, y les he dicho que hagan uso de su mejor juicio. Si hay alguien que pueda ayudarte a sobrevivir y ganar contra Voldemort, creo que esos son los Aurores Bowen y Stone" Le aseguró Dumbledore en una manera que parecía querer poner a Harry más dispuesto.

"Bien" Consintió Harry.

"¿Podemos unirnos?" Preguntó Hermione, sonando intrigada. "No sé si a Ron quiera, pero a mí me encantaría aprender a cómo..."

"Sólo le daremos lecciones privadas al señor Potter" La interrumpió la Auror Bowen cortante, una áspera mujer a quien era difícil imaginar sonriendo.

"¿Por qué?" Espetó Ron decepcionado.

"No nos pondremos en su camino. Nosotros podríamos sólo mirar si eso es mejor" Se comprometió Hermione.

"Sólo le daremos lecciones privadas al señor Potter"Repitió el Auror Stone las palabras de su compañera lentamente y más adrede, sin dejar espacio a replica alguna.

"Escuché que planeas resolver tu pequeño problema de armarios por ti mismo, Potter" Dijo la Auror Bowen de forma condescendiente.

"Sí" Murmuró Harry luciendo más bien humillado.

"¿Qué tanto haz avanzado?"

Harry parpadeó hacia él*. "Um, Hermione encontró algunos libros" Ofreció.

"No es suficiente. Te daré dos semanas para arreglarlo o vamos a intervenir" Concluyó Moody tan firmemente que Arthur medio esperó a que golpeara un mazo y anunciara al caso como desestimable.

"¿Dos semanas?" Se le chisporroteó a Harry, incrédulo.

"Señor, eso es imposible" Protestó Hermione. "¡Estas cosas toman tiempo!"

"No _tenemos_ tiempo."

Cuando el encuentro terminó, con el horario del entrenamiento de Harry ya resuelto, Ron volvió a sentarse gruñendo sobre ser dejado de lado.

"Hey, te enseñaré todo lo que me enseñen ellos" Le prometió Harry tranquilizadoramente.

"Que bien" Dijo aliviada Hermione, "porque creo que Ron y yo deberíamos estas cosas también.

"No se preocupen. Sé que ustedes no quieren perderse estas cosas. Tendremos lecciones después de las mías" Harry les prometió.

.oO0Oo.

Pero después de su primera sesión de entrenamiento, Harry no estaba tan hablador sobre ella como lo había predicho. De hecho, durante la cena, cuando sus amigos lo picaron para obtener información, Harry fue muy vago y parecía más que sólo un poco reacio a hablar del tema. Era algo más que sólo haber sido ordenado a mantener el entrenamiento en secreto. Quizás le dieron una charla sobre el tipo de cosas de las que los Mortífagos eran capaces y eso lo había dejado un poco asustado.

Aún así, esto parecía fuera de lugar.

.oO0Oo.

Arthur intentó hablar con Harry sobre eso, de la cosa de la claustrofobia, o sobre cualquier cosa en realidad, pero Harry lo evadía. Cuando Arthur era capaz de llevarlo a su oficina, Harry pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de huir descaradamente. Arthur estaba perdido sin saber qué hacer. Claramente Harry necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo de parte de un adulto, pero no se abriría a él y ciertamente no lo hacía con nadie más. Cada vez que mencionaba la posibilidad de la terapia, Harry parecía un ciervo congelado frente a unos faros y se ponía muy ofendido. No importaba cuánto Arthur intentara decirle que no era algo de lo que avergonzarse, parecía que Harry creía que las sugerencias de ir a terapia significaban que Arthur pensaba que era inestable.

No podía evitar pensar que podría haber prevenido todo esto si tan sólo hubiera tomado medidas desde hace mucho. Ahora parecía que nada de lo que hiciera serviría y ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Molly parecía estar teniendo algo más de suerte. Ya que ella siempre le había mostrado afecto a Harry, al incrementarlo, aunque no necesariamente desapercibido, por lo menos no fue rechazado. De hecho, cuando Harry no parecía sospechar altamente de las motivaciones tras sus acciones, y cuando no tenía el famoso sonrojo de pena Weasley, parecía disfrutar del confort que le daba. Aún cuando Molly había decidido por su propia mano intentar hablar con Harry, obtuvo resultados similares a los de su marido. Harry parecía encontrar vergonzoso el abrirse a las personas, como si éstas fueran a echarlo a un lado en el momento en que demostrara debilidad, no importa cuánto intentaran convencerlo de lo contrario.

Y también parecía que Harry necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien con quien hablar. No sólo estaba visiblemente más estresado conforme se acercaba la fecha límite que Moody y sus misteriosos Aurores esbirros le habían dado para hacer un progreso en superar su fobia, sino que parecía que el entrenamiento estaba tomando su pasaje hasta el punto de ser preocupante.

Al inicio Arthur lo había desestimado por varias razones, pero no podría ignorar los efectos que esto estaba teniendo en Harry por mucho más tiempo. Primero que todo, cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Seguramente la política de Moody de «constante vigilancia» hacía parte de su entrenamiento, pero era más que eso. No era precaución; él simplemente se estaba volviendo cada vez más asustadizo, como si esperara se atacado en cualquier momento. Relajarse estaba volviéndose rápidamente en algo imposible para él, especialmente si Bowen o Stone estaban en algún lugar cercano.

Entonces aquí entraban también las repercusiones físicas. Ahora estaba exhausto casi todo el tiempo. Ron se los reveló despotricando en el desayuno, mientras Harry seguía en cama ya que habían comenzado a sacarlo de la cama a cualquier hora de la noche por más entrenamiento, diciéndole que debía ser capaz de desempeñarse a la perfección con poca cantidad de sueño. Los oscuros círculos bajo los ojos de Harry confirmaban la historia.

Molly estaba muy consternada de que el apetito de Harry hubiera caído en picada desde que el entrenamiento comenzó; él siempre podía contar con elegir una rápida siesta por sobre la comida. Los Aurores dijeron que Harry podría encontrarse en una situación donde tuviera poca comida y que no había por qué preocuparse, este era un buen entrenamiento.

Luego hubo un incidente una noche durante la cena, cuando las manos de Harry estaban temblando tanto que dejó caer su vaso sobre su plato y ambos se rompieron. Predeciblemente, se disculpó profusamente. Por supuesto, Molly le insistió que nadie estaba enojado con él, sin embargo la mirada de Harry saltó hacía los dos Aurores que estaban comiendo al otro lado de la mesa con algunos otros miembros de la Orden. Parecían fuera de lugar. Inmediatamente después de la cena, arrastraron a Harry hacia la habitación que siempre usaban. La próxima vez que alguien vio a Harry esa noche, estaba caminando temblorosamente hacia su habitación. Más tarde Ron le informó preocupadamente a Arthur que había tenido que ayudarle a Harry a quitarse los zapatos y entonces su mejor amigo cayó dormido con la ropa todavía puesta.

Lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo allí, Arthur pensaba que lo estaban haciendo en exceso. Por supuesto, Harry necesitaba ser entrenado pero también era tan sólo un niño, francamente, y si Arthur era el único dispuesto a intensificar su papel como guardián, lo haría.

Sin embargo sus quejas cayeron a oídos sordos. Los Aurores lo despreciaron como si no tuviera opinión. Él y Moody habían estado teniendo una competencia en gritos que sólo se terminó porque Molly le puso punto final, no queriendo que los chicos escucharan. Dumbledore le aseguró simplemente que él confiaba en los Aurores hicieran lo que pensaran mejor para el entrenamiento de Harry. Definitivamente fue difícil, pero no podrían anteponer la comodidad de Harry por mucho más tiempo por sobre las vidas que estaban siendo arruinadas o destrozadas en cuanto Voldemort ganaba poder. Aunque las puerilidades parecían lógicas en el momento, más tarde, después de reflexionar, Arthur se dio cuenta de cuán aterradora era esa actitud para Harry.

Pero sin Harry contándole qué estaba pasando, no había nada que Arthur pudiera hacer, ni una sola acusación sólida que pudiera hacer. Una vez más, estaba impotente.

Harry estaba cayendo y alejaba las manos que le tendían. Si nada pasaba pronto, Arthur se temía que podrían perderlo.

.oO0Oo.

Harry sintió la ahora familiar sensación de pavor cuando Bowen y Stone lanzaron el encantamiento silenciador a la habitación. Comenzaron como de costumbre, con unos pocos encantamientos nuevos y repasando algunas tácticas de defensa.

Y entonces vino la parte que aterrorizaba a Harry.

"¡Crucio!"

Harry cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose. Trató de controlarse, utilizando las tácticas que le habían enseñado para acostumbrarse al dolor y ser capaz de manejarlo, pero parecía ser imposible. Pasaban por esto cada vez, tratando de incrementar su tolerancia al dolor y así él no sería derribado tan fácilmente. Una vez Madam Pomfrey le había dicho que tenía un umbral del dolor más elevado del normal, pero los Aurores querían que elevara ese nivel aún más.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, levantó temblorosamente su varita e intentó aclarar lo suficiente su cabeza como para decir algo, cualquier hechizo. Pero no podía. Se agarró la cabeza palpitante con un grito estrangulado, dejando caer su varita en el proceso.

De repente el dolor desapareció dramáticamente y fue dejado jadeante en el suelo. Una sombra se agazapó sobre él y él se estremeció incontrolablemente.

"Patético" Dijo fríamente Stone, recordándole a Snape. Pero Snape nunca lo había lastimado así. Se sentiría más seguro estando cerca del Maestro de Pociones incluso si éste estuviera furioso.

Harry sintió su varita golpear contra el costado de su cabeza cuando fue tirada hacia él. La agarró débilmente, pero cuando la siguiente maldición lo alcanzó, y la siguiente, aún no podía darle uso alguno. Incluso cuando estuvo bajo una maldición más leve que el Cruciatus, y fue capaz de sacar las palabras necesarias, no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para hacer nada.

Cuando comenzó a perder el conocimiento bajo el Cruciatus, los dos finalmente lo dejaron. Harry sospechaba que no había sido por misericordia, sino porque no querían quebrar accidentalmente su mente bajo el dolor y ser forzados a explicarle los hechos a la Orden.

"Potter, ¿aún eres incapaz de estar en lugares pequeños sin tener un ataque de nervios?" Le preguntó Stone mordazmente. Harry le dirigió una mirada y fue recompensado con una mirada que parecía maldecirlo que le hizo sentir como si sus huesos se estuvieran rompiendo. Sin embargo duró poco, para el alivio de Harry. "No me pongas esa actitud cuando estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo ayudándote. No toleraré faltas de respeto."

"Tienes menos de una semana para resolver tu pequeño problema, Potter, o yo personalmente te encerraré en un baúl hasta que puedas lidiar con ello, ¿entendido?" Desdeñó Bowen.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y asintió. Nunca había sabido que podía sentir tanto odio hacia la gente. Imaginándose que esa no era una buena señal, recordándose a sí mismo que ellos no estaban tratando meramente de abatirlo, y que no estarían siendo tan duros si él no fuera tan débil.

"Bien, ¿entonces qué demonios sigues haciendo frente a mi vista?" Estalló Stone. "¡Ve a arreglar tu delicada mente!"

Harry le echó una última mirada, soportó un último estallido de dolor por su insolencia, y salió por la puerta a tropezones. Se forzó a sí mismo a ocultar cualquier muestra externa de malestar, lentamente se hizo camino escaleras arriba hacia la pequeña sala de estar en el tercer pido en la que Hermione lo estaba esperando.

Cuando entró, ella levantó la mirada de una pila de libros y le lanzó una reconfortante sonrisa. "¿Cómo estuvo hoy?" Preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tan aburrido como siempre" Dijo casualmente. Esa era una de las reglas de sus lecciones: no se le estaba permitido hablarle a nadie sobre ellas, especialmente las partes que más desaprobarían. A veces realmente quería decirle a alguien, razón por la cual no estaba seguro. Quería quejarse sobre ello con sus amigos. Quería que alguien parara el entrenamiento. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Era el Niño Que Vivió y este era su destino, aparentemente. Debía ser un soldado para la próxima guerra, debía matar a Voldemort si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, y él o bien moriría proceso o continuaría con el, probablemente obsesionado con todo esto y nunca viviendo una vida plena, como esos veteranos de guerra que había visto en la tele. No había nada que quisiera más que escapar de todo ésto, pero no podía. ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos si lo hacía?

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada Hermione. "Tienes esa expresión afligida en la cara otra vez."

"Estoy bien." Respondió Harry un poco demasiado rápido.

"Harry, desearía que hablaras conmigo" Suplicó Hermione. "Estoy preocupada por ti."

Apartando sus ojos, Harry le aseguró que estaba bien, que hablaría con ella si la necesitara y cambió el tema de vuelta a los libros en frente de ella.

"Es frustrante. Allí hay tanta opiniones distintas sobre el tema. Alunas de ellas parecen imprácticas, si me lo preguntas, pero quién sabe. Parece que no hay mucha información sobre el tema. La mayoría son cosas Freudianas y simplemente no sé..." Se desvió, casi luciendo avergonzada.

"¿Por qué, qué dice?" Dijo Harry curioso. Hermione se sonrojó.

"No creo que quieras saber" Dijo incómoda. "Estoy segura de que no aplica, es sólo una teoría recurrente en estos libros."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Harry preocupadamente. Hermione dudó. "Sólo dime."

Hermione le paso un libro cautelosamente. "Mira, Harry, quizá debas pesar sobre esto. Si lo eres, y es verdad, no te juzgaré. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, ¿bien? Sin importar qué."

A este punto Harry estaba ligeramente asustado y escaneó el pasaje bajo «Fobias Específicas».

"¡Oh Dios mío, Hermione!" Exclamó Harry, cerrando el libro de golpe. "¡No me atraen sexualmente los armarios! ¡Esa es una total tontería!"

"Bueno, podría ser el símbolo de algo, er, sexual que te da miedo reconocer.." Se desvió al notar la expresión de Harry. "¡O puede que no! ¿Hubo alguien en tu entorno mientras crecías que fuera claustrofóbico?"

"No."

"Bueno, si todavía no puedes pensar en una razón podrías haber sido condicionado a tener miedo, entonces tal vez simplemente salió por sí misma por causa del estrés."

"¿Pero cómo lo _arreglamos_?" Preguntó Harry como de costumbre.

"Bueno, la cosa es que la mayoría de estos libros apoyan a Freud y creen que en toda la, um, cosa sexual, y dicen que necesitas descifrar por qué empezaste a sentir miedo de ello. Pero algunos de los ejemplos no tienen un sentido lógico, así que pensé que era sólo un montón de porquería. Y tienen esta «Asociación Libre» terapia y análisis de los sueños, pero eso requiere un terapeuta calificado. No sabría si quiera cómo comenzar a analizar tus sueños" Dijo Hermione pesarosa.

Ahora la mayoría de mis sueños son visiones de Voldemort de todas formas, así que no ayudaría." Harry se pasó las manos por el rostro y entonces descansó su frente sobre sus palmas. Nunca lo resolverían.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hermione preocupada. Harry levantó la vista de sus manos.

"¿Crees que estoy loco?" Preguntó francamente.

"Harry, no seas ridículo. No pude pasar al boggart en nuestro examen final de defensa porque estaba aterrorizada de obtener notas mediocres en el colegio." Razonó Hermione.

"Si quieres que me convenza de que no estoy loco, probablemente no sea el mejor ejemplo el compararme a mí también" Dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa afectada. Hermione la lanzó una mirada y le dio un pequeño empujón. Sin embargo la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se deslizó rápido hacia la inexistencia nuevamente.

"Tampoco nadie cree que estoy loca o la más grande cobarde en la faz de la tierra."

"Nadie que importe cree eso. Ni yo. Ni los Weasley. ¿A quién le importan los demás?"

"Al señor Weasly. Piensa que debo ver un psiquiatra" Dijo Harry, inseguro.

"Eso no significa que crea que estés loco, Harry. Sólo significa que quiere ayudar. Y eso quizás _ayudaría_ " Sugirió Hermione cautelosamente. "si tuvieras a alguien con quién hablar. No sabemos cuál de estas cosas es más probable que sea cierta. Además has pasado por tanto, y podría ser más sencillo hablar con alguien que no esté involucrado en tu vida."

"¿Y entonces tener todo lo que dije plasmado en El Profeta? No gracias. Incluso si el psiquiatra no dice nada, la gente lo descubrirá y los encabezados de «El Niño Que Vivió: Alborotador y Peligroso» volverán. Simplemente no quiero lidiar con eso de nuevo. E incluso si eso no fuera un problema, la idea me da escalofríos."

"Bueno, parece que el señor Weasley quiere hablar contigo. Por supuesto, siempre estoy aquí, pero entiendo que a veces es más fácil hablar con un adulto. Y sabes que el señor Weasley nunca traicionaría tu confianza."

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Sé por qué él está haciendo esto y desearía que simplemente parara y me dejara solo."

"Él sólo intenta hablar contigo, Harry" Dijo gentilmente Hermione.

"¡Sí, porque la Orden le dijo que lo hiciera! Porque yo, actuando estúpido y asustado, está arruinándolo todo así que quieren que padre de Ron intente arreglarme" Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"No creo que sólo esté haciéndolo por la Orden, realmente no. Creo que quiere ayudarte por tu propio bien. Y creo que deberías intentar abrirte a él in poco, Harry" Sugirió Hermione cautelosamente. "Sirius se ha ido, y Remus no ha sido capaz de estar por aquí. Creo que sería bueno para ti el tener una figura paternal con la que hablar."

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con enojo, aunque claramente no iba dirigido a Hermione. "No funciona así. Sólo porque quiero un padre no significa que puedo ir y tomar uno de los de mis amigos y todo estará bien. E incluso si, hipotéticamente, termino pensando en él de esa forma, sería sólo una decepción porque él siempre pensará en mí únicamente como el estúpido amigo de Ron."

"Harry..."

"No, Hermione. Simplemente no estoy hecho para todo esto de las figuras paternales, ¿bien? Está bastante claro. No es mi intención el tener una y eso tiene sentido. Es decir, ¿quién quiere que su héroe se quede en casa cuando debería estar luchando contra el mal porque su 'Ma y 'Pa no quieren que se lastime? Simplemente no funciona."

Hermione agarró su antebrazo y lo forzó a mirarla. "Deberías dejar al señor Weasley, Harry. Mereces tener a un adulto en el que confiar. Ron y yo siempre seremos tu familia y siempre estaremos ahí para ti, pero no somos suficiente. Y sé que en el pasado has sido decepcionado por adultos, pero el señor Weasley no te decepcionará."

Harry se concentró en levantar el dobladillo de su camiseta, uno de sus más frecuentes hábitos de inseguridad. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Es decir, no soy su responsabilidad, ¿sabes? Él tiene siete hijos ¿realmente querré tener unos más con el que lidiar? ¿Uno que no es suyo? Probablemente le preocupará el que Ron se ponga celoso o algo y eso será mucho más importante que mis estúpidos problemas. Y eso sería muchísimo peor. Preferiría simplemente no apegarme a eso ahora sólo para que después desaparezca cuando no esté preparado para ello."

"¿Como fue con Sirius? ¿Y Remus?" Preguntó suavemente Hermione.

Una mirada adolorida cruzó la cara de Harry cuando asintió. "Wow ¿Cuándo me volví tan depresivo?" bromeó débilmente.

Hermione lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo. "Sólo me alegra que al fin me hables antes de guardarte todo esto. Y oye, si quieres lidiar con campañas imposibles para salvar elfos, entonces ciertamente puedo manejar lo que sea que me lances."

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Harry y Hermione le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Por favor intenta hablar con el señor Weasley. "Le suplicó seriamente.

"¿De qué se supone que hable con él?" Preguntó Harry con un suspiro.

"¿Te hizo preguntas?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, contéstalas."


	3. Chapter 3

.oO0Oo.

Claustrofobia

Capítulo 3

La próxima vez que Arthur empujó a Harry hacia su oficina, Harry decidió tomar el consejo de Hermione y no gastar todo el tiempo intentando escapar. Hermione lo había ayudado tanto que se lo debía. Si ella quería que hablará con el padre de Ron, bueno, lo haría.

Así que aceptó su té y cuando Arthur le preguntó cómo iba el problema de resolver su claustrofobia, él no le murmuró que «bien» e intentó no huir. En cambio, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No muy bien. Hermione y yo estamos leyendo sobre ello, pero no podemos encontrar mucho. Está agrupado en una enorme categoría de—"

"Fobias específicas" Terminó Arthur por él con un asentimiento. "Un montón de libros parecen concentrarse en la Agorafobia, ¿Juh?"

Harry lo miró sorprendido. "Sí. ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"También he estado investigando" le informó Arthur, señalando una hilera de libros en su estantería. "Hablé con alguien que me dijo que ignorara todo lo que mencionara a Freud y por lo general todo lo que fuera de antes de los años noventa, si era de ayuda. Si es que encuentran los libros que buscan en alguna de las bibliotecas, probablemente lo hagan bastante fuera de la fecha límite."

"Oh, gracias a Merlín." dijo aliviado Harry. "Estaba empezando a creer que realmente era un psicópata y algún tipo de pervertido por todas esas cosas. Era horrible con Hermione tratando de averiguar si yo aplicaba... Ugh."

Arthur rió. "Bueno, de eso puedes estar seguro."

"Así que, er, ¿Ha encontrado algo que, uh, sea de ayuda?" Preguntó reluctantemente Harry. Al parecer, su plan de resolver esto por sí mismo no fue tan fructífero como lo había esperado. Que Harry le pidiera ayuda, incluso en algo tan pequeño, hizo que Arthur bailara internamente. No podía forzar las cosas o Harry se asustaría, pero esto era un progreso, estaba seguro.

"Ojalá" Dijo, buscando algunos libros en la estantería. "Marqué algunas cosas que podrían interesarte. De lo que he reunido de los que tienen mejor enfoque es introducirse gradualmente a lo que sea que te de miedo, con alguien en quien confíes ayudándote. No sirve de nada decirte que los lugares pequeños y oscuros no son nada de lo que tener miedo porque eso tú, ya lo sabes, lógicamente."

"Pero eso no hace que pare de estar asustado de ellos" Murmuró Harry con un todo auto despreciativo. Harry rompió el encuentro de miradas y arremolinó el té en su taza. "Es una locura. _Ahora_ lo sé, simplemente no pudo creérmelo mientras estoy ahí."

"Todos le tienen miedo a algo que parece no tener mucho sentido" Le aseguró Arthur. "Ron le tiene miedo a las arañas de todas las formas y tamaños; no importa si no pueden lastimarlo."

"Pero eso tiene _algo_ de sentido. Es decir, _hay_ arañas venenosas ahí afuera. Y él antes ha tratado con algunas extraordinariamente grandes." Señaló Harry.

"Okay, bueno, qué tal ésto, Al comienzo del verano, Ginny encontró algunas cucarachas en su cama. Las cucarachas no pueden lastimarte de ninguna forma. Pero ella no sólo salió corriendo y gritando pasillo abajo como una banshee, sino que hizo que Molly lavara las sabanas tres veces y se rehusó a dormir en la cama casi todo una semana. ¿Eso parece racional?"

Harry estaba sonriendo con diversión por la historia. "Supongo que no. Pero los insectos se arrastran y reptan sobre la gente mucho más que las alacenas."

"Bien, ¿pero te acuerdas cuando estábamos limpiando esa extraña habitación con la mesa que parece la parte de un cuerpo desmembrado?"

Harry asintió, riéndose entre dientes de la horripilante mesa.

"¿Y a esa enorme tarántula que vino del guardarropa de la habitación?"

Esta vez Harry dejó salir una risa. "Sí, y Ron trató de saltar a los brazos de Ginny y terminó golpeando a ambos."

"Sip, ¿y entonces se empujaron entre ellos para abrirse paso a zancadas fuera de la habitación. Y Fred y George saltaron sobre la mesa y rompieron el vaso. Y Molly saltó sobre la silla gritando. Y yo agarré la lámpara y se la tiré?"

Ahora Harry estaba asintiendo y riéndose.

"¿Y qué hiciste tú?" Preguntó sabiamente. Harry parpadeó hacia él.

"La llevé afuera en la taza."

"Porque no le tenías miedo" concluyó Arthur.

"Sí, pero a mí no era aterradora."

"Pero para todos los demás allí sí era aterradora. Estábamos en estado de pánico como tú cuando estas en pequeños, oscuros lugares. ¿Ves, Harry? No eres ningún cobarde con todos estos miedos extras, la gente simplemente tiene miedos diferente a los de los demás; el tuyo sólo es algo un poco inconvencional, sin embargo no le tienes miedo a lo que convencionalmente se le tiene miedo."

Harry suspiró. Supongo que siempre tengo que ser diferente ¿Juh?"

"Sí, pero es por eso que nos gustas" dijo Arthur afectuosamente. Harry lo miró con sorpresa y se puso ligeramente rojo.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?" Preguntó casualmente Arthur, intentando no hacer evidente su subyacente preocupación. En cuanto más iba Harry a esas sesiones de entrenamiento, más Arthur se convencía de que algo no estaba bien. Sus preocupaciones se profundizaron, sin embargo, cuando Harry se quedó callado y se puso visiblemente tenso.

"Bien" soltó en una voz más alta de lo normal. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien ha dicho algo sobre ello? ¿Lo están cambiando? No lo están incrementando ¿o sí?" preguntó, inquieto.

"¿Te molestaría si lo hicieran?" Preguntó vagamente Arthur.

"oh, bueno, necesito trabajar en el problema de la claustrofobia y con más entrenamiento no tendré tiempo para eso." Explicó esperanzado.

"Bueno, ellos no han traído el tema a colación, pero si lo hacen hablaré por ti. Lo único que han mencionado es que traerán a Snape la próxima semana para retomar tu entrenamiento de Oclumancia."

Harry frunció el ceño pero asintió de acuerdo.

"¿Estás bien con eso?" Preguntó Arthur.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sí. Quiero decir, no me gusta la Oclumancia. Soy horrible en ella y no le encuentro el sentido. No puedo aclarar mi mente." Pausó e inclinó la cabeza. "Pero por otro lado, Hermione mencionó que puede ser algo capaz de serme de ayuda con esto de la claustrofobia, ya sabe, calmar mi mente y esas cosas. Y estoy tan cansado de soñar con los pensamientos de Voldemort, especialmente cuando no sabemos lo que es real y lo que... no" Terminó, de repente sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

"Harry, no podrías haber sabido que tu visión sobre Sirius no era real. Después de todo, la que tuviste de mí lo fue. Salvaste mi vida."

"No comencé con la Oclumancia sino hasta después de eso. Ni siquiera practiqué porque después me dolía la cicatriz y simplemente no me importaba realmente." Dijo, la obsesión en su voz.

"No había forma de que supieras lo que pasaría." Dijo gentilmente Arthur.

Harry tragó grueso. "Casi hago que todos murieran. Sirius vino por mí, porque estaba siendo estúpido y no estaba escuchando a nadie. Todos me dijeron que esperara, pero no lo hice."

"Aunque espero que en el futuro le pidas ayuda a los que están a tu alrededor, hiciste lo que pensaste que era lo mejor en el momento. No hay quien te culpe." Pausó. "Estamos aquí por ti, Harry. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. No tienes que hacer nada de esto solo."

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "No siempre habrá alguien allí. He hecho la mayoría de las cosas que he tenido que hacer solo. Y la gente confía en mí para... bueno, hacer algo. No puedo darme el lujo de confiar en otras personas y ya no puedo darme el lujo de ser débil, no más."

"Harry..." comenzó Arthur reprobatoriamente, pero Harry bajó su taza de té y se puso de pie.

"Gracias por el té, señor Weasley. Tengo que ir a hacer más investigación."

La puerta se cerró con un clic tras él y Arthur se puso la cabeza en las manos. Hoy había hecho más progreso, pero Harry seguía cerrándose a los temas duros, dolorosos. No podía hacer nada más que seguir intentando.

.oO0Oo.

La noche siguiente, la sesión de entrenamiento de Harry fue especialmente severa. No estaba seguro de si las cosas simplemente lo estaban sobrepasando, haciéndose más difíciles de manejar, o si los Aurores estaban enojados con él por alguna razón. Era difícil de decir ya que los Aurores parecían estar siempre furiosos con él. No estaba exactamente a la altura de sus expectativas, lo cual tenía consecuencias más nefastas que el tan sólo ser catalogado como una decepción.

Aunque los Aurores eran indudablemente severos, en un nivel racional, Harry sabía que eso era por una buena razón. Así era como se entrenaba a un soldado que tenía que enfrentarse sin ayuda a un Señor Oscuro. El destino del Mundo Mágico reposaba sobre sus hombros. Si fueran indisciplinados con su entrenamiento, tan sólo porque era joven, eso podría causar que perdiera. Mejor ser riguroso con su entrenamiento ahora que tener a Harry muerto y a Voldemort cometiendo asesinato en masa. Los Aurores le habían contado sobre sus familias, le habían recordado a sus amigos, todos morirían si Harry perdía. Eso era lo que Dumbledore había insinuado al final del año pasado. Seguro que él estaba sufriendo un poco, ¿pero qué era eso comparado con las vidas de todos los inocentes, incluyendo niños, que serían destruidos si él no lograba derrotar a Voldemort?

Esos pensamientos a veces hacían del entrenamiento algo más soportable. No obstante, sospechaba que esos mismos pensamientos, especialmente los de sus propias familias, estaban haciendo que los Aurores estuvieran aún más disgustados con la falta de cualidades de su héroe. Probablemente habían esperado estar trabajando con un prodigio quien les diera esperanza pero en cambio, lo tenían a él, y parecía poco prometedor.

Después de haberle lanzado suficientes maldiciones de dolor y maleficios que le hicieron sentir como si le diera la bienvenida a la muerte, Harry fue forzado a ponerse de pie y a reanudar el duelo. Siempre luchaba horriblemente después de sus lecciones de tolerancia al dolor, lo cual resultaba en él siendo aún más lastimado.

Un maleficio cortante alcanzó a Harry en el costado y, sin un sólo sonido, cayó sobre sus rodillas, las manos presionadas contra la herida en shock.

"Merlín, no de nuevo" se quejó Bowen, sonando exasperada mientras Harry luchaba por aferrarse a la conciencia. "yo también podría cambiar de lado en esta guerra porque a este paso Quien Tu Sabes va a barrer sus cámaras de tortura con nuestros culos."

Sangre se filtró entre los dedos de Harry y manchó su ropa en casi todo su costado derecho mientras caía al suelo.

"Contrólate, Potter" le despreció Stone, tirando de la mano de Harry fuera de su costado.

Harry miró el techo mientras los dos Aurores curaban su herida con lo mejor de sus habilidades. Sabía que los Aurores se habían dado cuenta de que sus curaciones no estaban teniendo los mismos efectos que cuando habían comenzado. Al principio, no dejaban evidencia de lo que pasaba en la habitación: sin marcas, sin sangre, ni siquiera dolor. Pero con el tiempo, al cuerpo de Harry le tomaba más sanar y no lo hacía completamente. Antes, había sido sólo el dolor el que se iba, pero mientras Harry los miraba impasible trabajar en sus heridas más recientes, se dio cuenta de que no iba a desaparecer esta noche. La herida ya estaba mayormente cerrada, pero cuando estaba luchando por sentarse bajo sus instrucciones, una ráfaga de dolor quemó a través de su costado derecho y la sangré comenzó a brotar de el nuevamente.

"Bueno, ésto te enseñará a cómo continuar con una herida" concluyó Bowen finalmente. "Vamos por otras pocas rondas más."

Harry la miró incrédulamente. No sabía cuánta sangre acababa de perder y el hechizo de limpieza de Bowen sólo desvaneció la sangre perdida, no la repuso en su en su sistema. Y aún, a pesar de su aturdimiento, Harry se puso de pie débilmente y tomó su lugar contra los dos Aurores.

.oO0Oo.

Arthur estaba saliendo de su oficina para ver si su esposa quería tomarse un té con él cuando casi choca con Harry. Estaba apunto de saludar al chico cálidamente, pero se congeló cuando reparó en su aspecto accidentado. Su rostro estaba pálido y cubierto de un ligero brillo de sudor. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se veía más tembloroso de lo normal. Lo más preocupante era lo forma en la que se aferraba a su costado antes de dejar caer su mano ante la mirada de Arthur.

"Harry, ¿qué en este mundo?" Preguntó Arthur sorprendido, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par con pánico, el sonido de pasos acercándoseles por la misma dirección por la que Harry acababa de venir.

Asegurándose de ser gentil en caso de que Harry estuviera herido, Arthur lo ayudó rápidamente a entrar en su oficina y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Después de un rápido hechizo silenciador, Arthur se volvió hacia Harry con preocupación y lo acompañó hasta una silla. Harry parecía estar en una gran cantidad de dolor mientras se sentaba rígidamente.

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Arthur con urgencia.

"Nada, estoy bien" murmuró Harry.

"Tú _no_ estás bien" dijo duramente. "¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?"

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él temerosamente. "No se me permite decirlo."

"No me importa. Puedes decirme" insistió Arthur frustrado. "Por favor, Harry. Tienes que confiar en mí."

Harry meneó la cabeza frenéticamente. "Lo siento. No puedo. Lo sabrán." Dijo, sonando un poco paranoico.

"No lo sabrán..."

"¡Sí lo harán! Ellos siempre pueden decir si he hecho algo mal. Y mañana empezaré Oclumancia y si Snape lo descubre podría decirles."

"¿Y qué podrían hacer?" Lo interrumpió Arthur, tratando de hacer que Harry se diera cuenta de que ellos no eran gente a la cual tenerle miedo. Pero al ver el pavor en los ojos de Harry, Arthur pensó que esa línea de pensamiento podría ser la equivocada. "¿Qué te _harían_?"

El portazo de la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos. Los alarmados ojos de Harry se encontraron con los suyos y aunque no le solicitó verbalmente ayuda, claramente se la estaba pidiendo.

"Yo me encargo" Prometió y cruzó la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta para revelar a los Aurores Stone y Bowen, se aseguró de plasmarse una expresión de desconcierto. "¿Si?"

Sus miradas lo pasaron y aterrizaron en Harry, quien estaba congelado en su asiento.

"¿De qué estaban charlando usted y Potter?" Preguntó Stone sospechosamente.

Arthur levantó una ceja como antes había visto hacer a Snape. Siempre le funcionaba al profesor, y esperaba que funcionara ahora. "¿Qué pasa con este interrogatorio?"

"Nuestra sesión de entrenamiento es clasificada." Le dijo directamente Bowen.

"Bueno, sólo lo metí para darle alguna información que acabo de leer sobre la claustrofobia, aunque ¿hay algo que deba saber acerca de las sesiones de entrenamiento?"

Stone lo miró fríamente. "A la cama ahora, Potter. Tienes un gran día mañana."

Harry casi saltó de su asiento y se escabulló por su lado cautelosamente. "Gracias por la información, señor Weasley" dijo al pasar. "Intentaré practicar algunos ejercicios de respiración con Hermione mañana."

Arthur sintió una ráfaga de orgullo mientras veía a Harry doblar la esquina hacia las escaleras, incluso si fue por mentir. Sentía como si, por lo menos, estuvieran en el mismo equipo ahora, como si Harry finalmente hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Arthur de laguna manera.

Se volvió hacia los Aurores.

"Luce un poco pálido, ¿no creen? Creo que le diré a Molly para que lo revise mañana" dijo casualmente, esperando que el par estuviera retorciéndose un poco detrás de sus penetrantes miradas. "Bueno, buenas noches."

Cerrarles abruptamente la puerta en sus caras se sintió un poco satisfactorio, debía admitir.

Oclumancia mañana. Se preguntó de qué lado estaría Snape. Aunque el hombre hacía el acto de odiar a Harry, Arthur y Molly estaban ciegos como para oponerse a la clara evidencia. Por alguna razón desconocida, Snape siempre parecía estar cuidando del chico. Arthur sospechaba que era por haber escuchado fragmentos del pasado de Harry con los Dursley. Seguramente, el podría pensar que eran exageraciones, pero por lo que sabía Arthur sobre el propio pasado de Snape, no debería sorprenderle si el hombre sentía una vena protectora hacia Harry sólo en caso de que los rumores fueran ciertos.

Y Arthur dudaba que Snape supiera sobre todo el asunto de la alacena. Si había laguna forma discreta de que esa información llegara a Snape como en un desliz, sabía que el estaría de su lado. Si Snape sabía en dónde poner el ojo al hacer Oclumancia, podrían estar seguros de que nada iba a pasar en esas lecciones que no debería pasar.

.oO0Oo.

Snape llegó al día siguiente con un humor de perros. Mientras Molly subía las escaleras para traer a Harry, Arthur lanzó un rápido encantamiento silenciador en la cocina. Snape lo miró con recelo.

"Severus, ¿sabes qué es lo que está pasando en las sesiones de entrenamiento de Harry?" Preguntó Arthur sin rodeos.

Snape lo miró apáticamente. "Asumo que nada útil. Por mi experiencia, los Aurores tienden a tener tanto las cabezas metidas dentro de sus propios culos que no son conscientes de qué tácticas que podrían usar los Mortífagos."

Arthur desestimó la diatriba de Snape. "Creo que algo está pasando durante esas lecciones." Le confió.

Snape parecía poco impresionado. "Bueno, eso me esperaba."

" No, algo inconveniente. Creo que lo están lastimando de alguna forma. Harry está hecho una ruina" Explicó.

"Weasley, Potter no es una frágil florecilla y quienes lo entrenan no pueden tratarlo como tal o nunca aprenderá a defenderse a sí mismo. Necesitaba ser introducido a la realidad en un momento u otro, de lo contrario, corremos el riesgo de que se repita su infame huida del año pasado." Respondió Snape burlonamente. La expresión de Arthur se endureció. Miró a Snape directo a los ojos para dejarle saber al hombre que no él no le tenía miedo.

"Escucha, Severus, creo que es posible que esos Aurores estén sobrepasando algunos límites. No se qué es lo que está pasando, pero realmente apreciaría si pudieras revisar cuando estés usando Legeremancia en Harry. Cuando veas a Harry, creo que sabrás por qué estoy preocupado."

Snape ya no tenía oportunidad de réplica en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y Molly hizo pasar a Harry. El chico parecía como si estuviera a un solo paso del colapso. Arthur tomó un vistazo a la cara de Snape, y aunque el hombre no demostraba ningún signo externo de siquiera darse cuenta, Arthur simplemente sabía que la vena protectora del hombre estaba poniéndose en movimiento.

"Bueno, Potter, ¿qué espera? ¿Vamos a continuar o preferiría quedarse aquí parado a admirar el maderaje de la cocina?" Espetó Snape irritado, pero mientras Harry suspiraba y se hacía camino desde la cocina hacia la habitación de entrenamiento, Arthur notó a Snape reparar en el arrastrar de los pies de Harry.

.oO0Oo.

Después de la lección de Oclumancia de Harry, Arthur se quedó parado en el pasillo esperando a Snape, sin embargo el profesor de Pociones se encontró con su mirada y siguió caminando. Arthur lo siguió a la cocina confundido, pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el hombre ya estaba en medio de la chimenea.

Él sabía que si Harry se encontrara en verdaderos problemas, y Snape se enteraba de ello, él hubiera dicho algo, así que aunque le gustaría una cortés confirmación de ello del propio maestro de Pociones, por ahora se las arreglaba con el conocimiento de que había sobrereaccionado y de que lo que sea que estuviera pasando durante esas lecciones era imprescindible.

Por lo tanto fue una sorpresa cuando más tarde esa noche Snape salió de las lenguas esmeraldas de fuego de la chimenea.

"Weasley, ¿una charla?" sugirió calmo, sin atraer la atención, lanzando miradas subrepticias a los demás en la habitación."

"Seguro, Severus" Estuvo de acuerdo Arthur, obligándose a no deslizar la mirada sobre los dos Aurores y Moody. Snape mantuvo un ojo avizor sobre ellos en su camino a la oficina de Arthur, su nerviosismo resultaba contagioso. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Snape ya estaba lanzando encantamientos silenciadores alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Arthur cuando terminó.

"Saca a Potter de aquí" Siseó Snape oscuramente.

Arthur parpadeó pasmado. "¿Qué le están haciendo?"

"¡Si esos imbéciles continúan con esas sesiones de entrenamiento, Potter va a salir corriendo hacia el Señor Oscuro por protección!" Gruñó Snape.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Repitió Arthur, apremiándolo.

"Esos imbéciles gastan una fracción de esas lecciones enseñándole magia defensiva. El resto lo gastan intentando enseñarle hechizos oscuros a través de la experiencia" explicó claramente asqueado. "Declararon que necesita acostumbrarse al dolor y así, si experimenta maldiciones dañinas en batalla, no lo tomarán con la guarda baja y podrá luchar en contra ellos. Parecen que creen ser capaces de entrenarlo para resistir el dolor. La mayoría de las veces que lo sometieron bajo la Cruciatus con el fin de elevar su umbral del dolor, aunque fuera levemente, no valía la pena torturarlo."

"¡Por eso siempre se ve tan accidentado y enfermo después de esas sesiones! Sabía que algo estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no estábamos informados de esto? ¿Dumbledore lo sabe?" Preguntó incrédulamente Arthur, ira burbujeando justo bajo una capa de conmoción.

"Confronté a Albus al respecto. Lo sabe hasta cierto grado. No quiere saber sobre el resto. Se ha resignado a sacrificar el bienestar de Potter por el bien de derrotar al Señor Oscuro y no quiere la _pena_ de saber precisamente lo que implica, así que dimitió su autoridad en el asunto a Moody y sus dos lacayos" enfureció Snape. "Piensan que están formando a un guerrero. He tenido suficiente experiencia como Mortífago como para pensar lo contrario. Potter necesita ser entrenado para la guerra, pero esto es simple tortura que podría romperlo."

"Eso es" Rabió Arthur. "Me lo llevo, a Hermione y a mis hijos de vuelta a La Madriguera." Se movió hacia la puerta, pero Snape le agarró el brazo.

"No seas idiota, Weasley. ¿Crees que tú y tu mujer van a ser un buen contrincante para el resto de la Orden? Porque ellos van a escuchar a Dumbledore y él no está dispuesto a que roben a su mejor arma en esta guerra."

"Entonces esta noche" decidió Arthur. "¿Quiénes estarán aquí?"

"Esta noche pretenderé haber sido Llamado y alimentaré a la Orden con algo de información que los dejará en frenesí por un rato. Eso debería dejar a la mayoría de los miembros lejos por esta noche. Aunque no puedo predecir quiénes se quedarán, la mayoría serán miembros junior como Tonks, a menos de que sospechen de ti o algo."

Arthur lo miró cono sorpresa. "¿Albus no sabrá que estás mintiendo?"

"Soy constantemente capaz de burlar Señor Oscuro quien tiene mucha más práctica en fisgonear en los pensamientos de la gente que Albus." Dijo Snape con una pizca de orgullo.

"¿Entonces qué? Nunca pensé que harías todo lo que estuviera en tus manos sólo por ayudar a Harry, especialmente si eso desafía a Albus deliberadamente."

Snape lo miró oscuramente. "No soy un buen hombre, pero dejé el lado oscuro porque quería alejarme de las torturas, especialmente las de aliados y niños. No voy a pasar esto por alto, no importa cuál sea mi lealtad oficial. Puede que no me agrade Potter, pero no veré a ningún niño ser tratado así. Además, si lo perdemos porque el lado de la luz lo hace distanciarse, tenemos la guerra perdida."

Arthur asintió. "Esta noche, entonces." Sacudió la cabeza. "La Madriguera es demasiado obvia. No importa qué protecciones ponga... Albus sabrá dónde estamos y ha estado ahí antes... Nos encontrará" pensó en voz alta.

Snape gruñó con fastidio. "Yo también pensé eso. Tengo una propiedad familiar que no he usado en años. Está rodeada de antiguos hechizos protectores. Nadie será capaz de encontrarte allí. Ya renové las barreras y hablé con los elfos domésticos que residen allí para que los dejen quedarse tanto como lo necesiten."

Arthur miró al hombre el shock pero antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa en agradecimiento, Snape empujó un papel con instrucciones de cómo llegar en sus manos.

"Confío en que no harás algo estúpido y Griffindoresco para arruinar ésto, Weasley. Recuerda, puede que Potter tenga que sufrir otra noche más de esta insensatez, pero si te enfocas en exponer tus protestas, tu oportunidad de protegerlo estará perdida."

Arthur asintió, sus labios presionados, sin saber cómo haría para ver a Harry ir con esos locos otra vez.

.oO0Oo.

"¡Fred, tú cabrón!" Siseó Ron mientras su hermano mayor tomaba su ficha y la movía de regreso al comienzo. Los adolescentes Weasley estaban todos sentados en la sala de estar del tercer piso jugando un juego de mesa. Harry y Hermione ocupaban dos grandes sillones, rodeados de los libros de psicología que habían sido capaces de encontrar, junto con los recientemente sugeridos por el señor Weasley. Hermione hojeaba los suyos con una intensa mirada de concentración, tomando notas en una libreta de vez en cuando. Por su parte Harry también tenía un libro abierto en su regazo, pero sus ojos cerrados y su respiración parsimoniosa indicaban que había caído dormido. George gentilmente le quitó el libro del regazo, lo puso en la pequeña mesa junto a él, y cuidadosamente cubrió al chico dormido con una manta. Todos estaban preocupados por Harry, sin embargo lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que no debían hacer un gran escándalo por ello. Incluso aunque continuaron con su juego como una fachada de normalidad, todos estaban muy contentos de ver a Harry tomarse un poco descanso.

"¡Mi turno!" Susurró Ginny, agitando el dado en su mano con una intensa mirada de concentración, dispuesta a que fuera un cinco.

"Potter" vino una abrupta llamada desde la puerta. Harry se despertó con un sobresalto y rebuscó su varita. Todos los adolescentes levantaron la mirada al unísono para ver a Moody parado en la entrada viéndose más amenazador de lo normal. "Ven conmigo."

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Harry exhausto mientras se obligaba a ponerse de pie.

"Tus dos semanas se terminaron. Vamos a curar esa fobia tuya" dijo estrictamente.

Harry se acercó a la puerta cautelosamente. "¿Cómo? ¿Está seguro de que funcionará?"

"Sólo ven conmigo" Evadió la pregunta Moody. "Ustedes niños, vuelvan a su juego."

Los Weasley estaban parados alrededor del juego, curiosos y más que sólo un poco desconfiados. Hermione no prestó atención a las órdenes del hombre, dando un paso hacia su amigo.

"Creo que antes de que Harry vaya más lejos, usted debería decirnos lo que planea. He hecho una extensa investigación sobre las fobias y yo..."

"esto no es de tu incumbencia, señorita Granger" Ladró Moody, agarrando el brazo de Harry.

"Espere, ¿qué es lo que hará?" preguntó Harry cautelosamente. Hubo un momento de silencio cuando los ojos de Hermione y Harry se posaron en la puerta de la alacena al otro lado del pasillo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con pánico al darse cuenta de cuál era el plan de Moody. Sacó su varita, pero Moody fue más rápido, especialmente tomando en cuenta los reflejos embotados de Harry, y la varita de Harry fue arrojada a lo lejos.

Moody agarró a Harry y forcejeó con él hasta la puerta, su varita apuntando a Hermione para evitar que avanzara.

Blanco, ardiente pánico se apoderó de Harry. Forcejeó furiosamente contra Moody. "¡NO!" gritó con pánico. "¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME PONGAS AHÍ! ¡NO!"

"¡Déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo solo!" Gritó Hermione, arremetiendo hacia la puerta a pesar de la dirección a la que apuntaba la varita de Moody, pero tan pronto como sacó a Harry de la habitación, usó su varita para cerrarla, trabarla y lanzar un encantamiento silenciador en la puerta para mantener a Hermione y los demás en la habitación.

Harry gritó horrorizado mientras luchaba desesperadamente contra Moody.

"Esto es por tu propio bien, Potter. Mírate. Ésta es una debilidad que tus enemigos no dudarán en explotar. Esto te ayudará más adelante cuando tus amigos no puedan dejarte salir cuando te asustes." gruñó Moody. Pero Harry no estaba escuchando, incapaz de despegar los ojos de la puerta abierta de la alacena y la oscuridad de adentro.

"¡NO, NO! ¡NO AHÍ, POR FAVOR!" Gritó, indefenso, pero sin embargo fue empujado hacia la alacena. La puerta se cerró de golpe justo cuando Harry se lanzó contra ella.

Se quedó sin a liento a la par que el terror comenzó a arrastrarse por su espina dorsal y alrededor de su garganta.

"Por favor déjenme salir." Suplicó, luchando con el pomo.

.oO0Oo.

Al otro lado del pasillo, cinco adolescentes tenían las orejas presionadas contra la puerta, los ojos abiertos de preocupación mientras escuchaban el amortiguado " _silencio_ " y entonces los gritos de Harry desaparecieron. Alejándose de la puerta, los pelirrojos se miraron entre ellos con incertidumbre mientras Hermione intentaba desbloquear la puerta furiosamente con cada hechizo que se sabía.

"Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí" dijo exaltada al decidir que la puerta no era una opción válida como ruta de escape.

"Quizá esto esté bien" Propuso vacilante Ron. "Quizá ésto sea bueno para él. Puede que Moody tenga razón. Quiero decir, si Harry se queda ahí lo suficiente como para calmarse y darse cuenta de que nada va a lastimarlo allí adentro, tal vez se dé cuenta de que no es nada a lo qué tenerle miedo."

"Él ya sabe la mayor parte del tiempo que es irracional, pero cuando está en un lugar pequeño y oscuro, no piensa con claridad." dijo Hermione exasperada.

"Bueno, puede que de verdad se dé cuenta ahora" insistió con optimismo Ron. Retrocedió un paso cuando Hermione se giró para enfrentarlo, los ojos destellando con peligro.

"Ron, le tienes miedo a las arañas. Sabes que la mayoría de las arañas que tenemos por aquí no pueden dañarte. Como una Araña Patona, admites que no puede lastimarte, ¿no es así?" exigió Hermione.

"Sí..." dijo Ron tentativamente.

"¿Y crees que te curarías de tu miedo si alguien te atara y echara Arañas Patonas sobre ti?" Preguntó Hermione. "Porque así es como se siente Harry ahora mismo. Piensa en cómo te sentirías si tuvieras arañas arrastrándose por tu piel, por tu cara, a través de tus ojos..."

"Bien, bien" chilló Ron encogido de hombros.

"Incluso después de darte cuenta de que ninguna de ellas puede lastimarte, ¿te curarías del miedo que les tienes?"

"No" admitió Ron. "Les tendría más miedo."

"Y sería pura tortura mientras durara" Concluyó Hermione y Ron tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

"Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí" declaró Fred, haciendo eco de las anteriores palabras de Hermione.

"Tal vez algún adulto lo haya escuchado en el piso de abajo" ofreció George preocupadamente.

"Lo dudo" dijo abiertamente Hermione. "Moody sabía que Harry pelearía. Ha hecho algún tipo de encantamiento silenciador."

Ginny corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y se asomó. "¿Podemos encontrar algo lo suficientemente largo para bajar?"

Los cinco comenzaron a revolcar a habitación, tratando de encontrar cosas que pudieran transfigurar exitosamente en algún tipo de cuerda.

.oO0Oo.

Devuelta en la alacena, los puños de Harry estaban horriblemente lastimados por golpear la puerta.

" _Nadie está viniendo. Simplemente van a dejarme aquí._ "

Harry sintió como si algo lo agarrara del cuello fuertemente y su respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez más superficial. Juró que podía sentir que alguien estaba ahí con él y deseó desesperadamente tener algún tipo de luz que le mostrara que más estaba con él en el pequeño espacio.

Bordeó la pared de la alacena, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera usar para iluminarla. En cambio, su mano se rozó contra la manga de un abrigo y saltó hacia atrás con un llanto estrangulado.

"¡Déjame sólo!" gritó en la oscuridad. Respirando frenéticamente y al borde de las lágrimas, se deslizó por la pared al suelo y se acurrucó en una esquina. Se cubrió los oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos estrechamente, tratando desesperadamente de controlar su respiración.

.oO0Oo.

"Si me sueltas, te mataré" Anunció Ginny al soltar titubeante el alfeizar de la ventana.

Los chicos la bajaron lentamente, cada uno aferrando la cuerda fuertemente mientras Hermione se asomaba por la ventana y mantenía un suave encantamiento de levitación sobre ella para hacerlo más fácil y agregar un poco de protección para Ginny en caso de que la cuerda fallara.

"Ventana" le advirtió Hermione a los chicos y ellos sostuvieron la cuerda fuertemente mientras Ginny maniobraba para evitar la ventana en caso de que alguien a quien no quisieran estuviera allí.

Después de varios tediosos minutos, los pies de Ginny finalmente tocaron tierra. Inmediatamente se arrancó la cuerda y corrió a la puerta.

Adentro, se encontró con las sorprendidas y ligeramente sospechosas miradas de Tonks y Kingsley, quienes se encontraban en medio de una conversación.

"¿Qué hay, Ginny?" Saludó Tonks cordialmente. "Pensé que estabas arriba."

"Um, lo estuvimos hace poco. ¿Dónde están mi mamá y papá?" Dijo con una voz forzosamente casual.

"Creo que en la cocina" ofreció Tonks, y con un asentimiento Ginny se marchó apresuradamente.

Cuando abrió de golpe la puerta, estaba indescriptiblemente aliviada de ver a sus padres ahí parados teniendo una conversación silenciosa.

"¡Ginny!" La regañó su madre. "¿Qué te he dicho sobre azotar la..."

"¡Es Harry! Moody lo encerró en la alacena del tercer piso. Nos encerró a los demás en una habitación allí arriba así que no podíamos dejarlo salir. ¡Harry ha estado ahí por lo menos quince minutos!" Explicó Ginny a la carrera antes de correr tras sus padres subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando llegaron al descanso, fue para encontrar a Moody haciendo guarda en la puerta. Era un Auror retirado, por supuesto, pero Arthur y Molly también eran miembros de la Orden y habían luchado en la primera guerra tanto como Moody lo había hecho. Además, estaban enojados.

Moody fue desarmado bastante rápido, de las tres varitas, y Molly lo mantuvo vigilado mientras Ginny iba a abrir la cerradura de la puerta para dejar a sus hermanos y a Hermione salir y Arthur se apresuraba hacia la alacena.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y miró frenéticamente alrededor, rápidamente detectando a Harry acurrucado en el rincón, los ojos apretados con fuerza y jadeando bocanadas de aire. Se veía peligrosamente pálido y temblaba como una hoja. El señor Weasley se arrodilló de inmediato a su lado.

"¿Harry?" Le llamó alarmado, poniendo una cautelosa mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry dejó escapar un grito estrangulado e intentó alejarse, golpeándose contra la puerta con un audible 'bang'. Intentó desesperadamente empujar lejos al señor Weasley y protegerse a sí mismo al mismo tiempo.

"Harry, soy yo, el señor Weasley. Estás a salvo. Nadie va a lastimarte" dijo desesperado, agarrando las manos de Harry en una mano suya esperando que Harry reconociera el gesto como uno no amenazante.

Ojos esmeralda ahogados de pánico se encontraron con los suyos. Con un gimoteo de alivio, Harry cayó hacia adelante y se enterró débilmente en el pecho de Arthur, aferrándose aterrorizado a su camisa. El hombre inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico y acarició su espalda suavemente.

"Estás a salvo, Harry. Estás bien" le aseguró.

"No puedo respirar" jadeó Harry. "No puedo sentir mis brazos ni piernas. Me hormiguean."

"Bien, trata de ralentizar tu respiración." le ordenó, mirando a la puerta para ver a su esposa gritando órdenes en el pasillo y bloqueando la puerta. Ahora había más conmoción allí afuera y con tantos testigos, supuso que Moody no haría ningún asalto. "¡Molly! Que alguien busque una bolsa o algo por el estilo. Plástico, papel, algo limpio que puedan encontrar rápido."

"'E voy a enfermar" Dijo débilmente Harry, aún respirando de forma errática. Arthur reparó en la palidez de su rostro y de inmediato lo recogió lo mejor que pudo, medio cargándolo, medio arrastrándolo por el pasillo y recostándolo sobre su espalda. Captó a Moody de pie al final del pasillo y disparó una mirada acusatoria en su dirección. Ahora Tonks y Kingsley también estaban allí, ambos luciendo confusos y conmocionados. Los otros adolescentes habían sido juntados en manada por su madre y observaban con preocupada atención desde su distante posición.

Aunque Arthur estaba seguro de que a Harry no le gustaría la idea de tener audiencia, él esperaba que la forma en la que Tonks y Kingsley miraban a Harry significara su apoyo del lado de Harry en el asunto.

"Que mimes al niño no lo ayudará" Aconsejó Moody oscuramente.

"Vete de aquí ahora mismo" Gruñó, pero Moody únicamente frunció el ceño.

Fred patinó hacia su padre y puso una bolsa de papel en su mano. Arthur rápidamente la abrió y la puso sobre la boca y la nariz de Harry. La mano de Harry subió descuidada a su rostro y sostuvo la bolsa en su lugar.

"Hazme saber cuando el hormigueo se vaya" le pidió gentilmente Arthur. "Exhalaste demasiado dióxido de carbono y necesitas recuperar un poco de el. Eso debería hacer que le hormigueo pare. Sólo trata de respirar más regularmente, ¿bien? Sé que es difícil, pero sólo cierra los ojos y piensa en algo relajante."

Harry asintió débilmente y cerró los ojos. Estaba más que sólo agradecido de escapar de las miradas de aquellos a su alrededor; de la disgustada que adornaba la cara de Moody, de las preocupadas de Molly y Fred, quien estaba arrodillado a su lado.

"¿Acaso crees que ésto lo está haciendo más fuerte, Arthur?" gruño Moody. "¿Estarás allí para sostener su mano cuando lo tengan los Mortífagos? No será capaz de mantener la cordura."

Bowen y Stone aparecieron en la escalera, y casi como si pudiera sentir sus presencias, los ojos de Harry se abrieron y los siguieron con miedo. Arthur observó cautelosamente mientras Moody les informaba rápidamente de la situación.

Arthur se volvió para mirar a Harry quien se estaba luchando por sentarse mientras Molly y Fred intentaban mantenerlo acostado. Arthur atrapó los ojos de su esposa dándole una mirada significativa y meneó la cabeza una fracción. Alentó a Harry a respirar despacio, mientras él, junto con los demás en el pasillo, observaron nerviosamente a los Aurores, quienes ahora se les acercaban.

"Nos haremos cargo desde ahora, Weasley" dijo uno de ellos.

"No, no, no seas absurdo" Dijo la señora Weasley desdeñosamente. "Está enfermo y tengo mucha más experiencia cuidando niños enfermos que todos ustedes juntos. Me rehúso a que alguien más tome ese trabajo."

Arthur podría haber besado a su esposa ahí mismo ya que los Aurores estaban perplejos por la buena razón de que les quitaran a Harry. No querían crear un conflicto sobre este asunto en la Orden a menos de que fuera necesario. Todos se estaban balanceando sobre la cuerda floja. Arthur sólo esperaba que pudieran sacar a Harry de ahí antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

"Este es un grave problema" Habló Bowen. "¿Qué crees que le pasará si es encerrado en un espacio cerrado por los Mortífagos? ¡Si no le enseñamos a controlar esto, él será completamente inútil!"

"Primero que todo, Harry es un chico, ¡no un tipo de arma para su uso! No pueden usar esa profecía como una excusa para..." Se retuvo de revelar el que él sabía lo que pasaba en esas 'sesiones de entrenamiento' y continuó, "... para encerrarlo en armarios cuando saben que les tiene miedo! Eso es abuso. Segundo, si es que han hecho alguna investigación sobre fobias, ¡sabrían que hundir inesperadamente a alguien en o con la cosa de la que tienen miedo raramente funciona y la mayoría de las veces sólo hace que le tengan aún más miedo! E indudablemente hará que le tenga desconfianza a quienes le hayan encerrado. Como pueden ver, ¡él no reacciona muy bien a ser metido en un maldito armario!"

"¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos, Weasley?" Gruñó Stone. "¡El niño es un cobarde! Necesitamos un soldado."

Arthur sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. "¡Tiene quince años! ¡Y es por mucho el niño más valiente del que he escuchado!"

"¡Le tiene miedo a los armarios!"

Arthur hervía. ¡Cómo se atrevían ellos ha hacer eso, especialmente en frente de los amigos de Harry! ¡El chico debía estar mortificado! Arthur saltó salvaje en defensa de Harry. "¡Enfrentó a Quien Tú Sabes múltiples veces, sin mencionar que mató a un Basilisco para salvar a mi hija cuando él tenía doce! ¡Logró pasar por ese ridículo torneo a los catorce! Ha sido elegido personalmente como blanco por un monstruo a quien no le encantaría nada más que matarlo y ha logrado pasar por eso cada maldita vez con más modestia y coraje del que nunca pensé posible."

"Quien Tú Sabes sigue vivo y sólo puede ser asesinado por él. ¡Necesita ser más resistente!"

"Oye, hombre, Harry es sólo un niño" se entrometió Tonks. "Y no los veo a ustedes enfrentarse a las cosas que él ha tenido qué. ¡Se supone que nosotros debemos ayudarlo y a mí no me parece que lo estemos haciendo! Deberíamos enfocarnos en trabajar _con_ Harry, entrenar con él y así poder ayudarlo. Deberíamos estar tratando de concertarlo y así todo lo que él tendría que hacer es dar el golpe final con nosotros encargándonos de todo lo demás, el trabajo más desagradable."

"A nadie le importa tu opinión, Nymphadora. Tú no sabes nada acerca de la guerra" chasqueó Moody. Los ojos de Tonks ardieron en cólera.

Ellos continuaron discutiendo incluso cuando Molly ayudó a Harry a pasarlos, apretandolo contra su costado mientras cuidadosamente se hacían camino escaleras abajo. Molly le susurraba promesas tranquilizadoras a Harry, de que pronto estaría en cama y de que se tomaría las cosas con calma.

"Eso es cierto, Potter, ¿por qué no dejas que te cuide tu mami y que sus besos mejoren todo. Eso es realmente heroico." se burló Moody ásperamente. Hrry se volteó a mirar pero casi se tropieza. Su cara estaba roja de humillación; Molly también estaba roja, pero Arthur estaba completamente seguro de que era por cólera asesina y no por vergüenza. Savía que ella no haría una escena en frente de Harry, pero cuando le pusiera las manos encima a Moody, sacaría las garras.

Hermione le hizo señas a los hijos de Arthur para que se mantuvieran atrás, lo suficientemente brillante como para saber que Harry estaría aún más avergonzado que cómodo con la compañía en ese momento. En lugar de dejar cortésmente con sus discusiones, de todos modos, se mantuvieron firmes sobre el suelo, y Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de ello.

"¡Tú sapo asqueroso!" Gritó Tonks una vez que Harry desapareció de vista. "Lo que acabas de decirle fue algo repulsivo, ¿burlándote así cuando sabes que él no tiene una mamá? ¡No puedo creer que tenga que trabajar contigo!"

"Pues aguántalo, cariño, porque no voy a irme a ninguna parte" la desafió Moody. "Y ya que todos ustedes son demasiado gallinas como para ser útiles, Potter será encaminado por aquellos que quieren que gane esta maldita cosa."

Pisoteó escaleras abajo, su bastón golpeando con fuerza con cada paso. Su dos Aurores lacayos lo siguieron, sin embargo Tonks y Kingsley no estaban muy atrás, Tonks gritando y Kingsley también saltando al ataque, a favor de Harry.

"¿Papá?"

Arthur se volteó para encontrar a sus hijos, junto a Hermione, todos lucían agitados ahí parados en un pequeño grupo. Les hizo un gesto hacia la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta una vez que todos entraron. Seguía estando severamente perturbado por la escena que acababa de tomar lugar.

"¡Papá, ésto es ridículo! ¡Ellos no pueden pensar seriamente que ésto realmente va a ayudar a Harry!" Exclamó George.

"Alguien tiene que decirles que esta cosa no está ayudando!" Declaró Hermione agravada. "Si leyeran un solo libro reciente de ello..."

"¡Él está hecho un maldita ruina después de su horripilante entrenamiento cada noche!" Intervino irritado Ron.

Cuando sus comentarios se volvieron en un confuso desastre de protestas enojadas, Arthur los calló con una mano.

"Harry ya no está a salvo aquí y no confío en la Orden para que hagan lo más conveniente para él."

"¡En serio!" Exclamó Fred.

"No puedo decirles todos los detalles ahora mismo así que todos tendrán simplemente que confiar en mí y no dejar que _nadie_ se entere de que algo inusual está sucediendo, ¿entendido?" Hubieron confusos asentimientos al unísono. "Todos empaquen sus cosas. _Discretamente_. Ron, empaca lo de Harry también. Nos vamos esta noche."


	4. Chapter 4

.oO0Oo.

Claustrofobia.

Capítulo 4.

Más tarde esa noche, Arthur y Molly fueron a revisar a Harry, quien había caído dormido después de que todo el hormigueo había desaparecido de sus miembros. Pero sólo se encontraron con una cama vacía.

Molly quería marchar enseguida a confrontar a los Aurores quienes habían ignorado sus claras órdenes de dejar a Harry solo por la noche, pero Arthur la detuvo.

"¡Pero Arthur, sabes lo que Severus dijo que le estaban haciendo!" Protestó llena de lágrimas luego de que se aseguraran de que todos los miembros de la Orden estuvieran en el piso de abajo. "¿Cómo es que no hacemos nada sabiendo lo que le están haciendo?"

Arthur la empujó en un abrazo y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Nada me gustaría más que ir y darle a esos trolls lo que se les viene encima, pero si intervenimos ahora, quién sabe cuánto tiempo podrían retener a Harry, o podrían comenzar a echarnos el ojo encima con respecto a él. No podemos arriesgarnos ahora. Así no me guste, tendremos que pretender que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que se ha ido. Pero ésta será la última vez y ya nunca más, ¿bien?"

"No me gusta ésto, Arthur." Molly sorbió. "Él es un chico tan dulce."

"Lo sé; vamos a sacarlo de aquí" le aseguró. "Pero para hacerlo, necesitamos tener tan poca atención sobre nosotros como sea posible."

Molly asintió. Los dos miraron ansiosamente cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Para su alivio, era tan sólo Ron y Hermione. Los dos estaban claramente angustiados de preocupación. Arthur les hizo un gesto para que entraran y una vez que la puerta estuvo resguardada con un encantamiento silenciador tras ellos, Hermione habló.

"¿Qué es lo que le están haciendo?" preguntó, expedita. "Sé que tiene que haber encontrado algo si es que ha decidido llevárselo en contra de los deseos de Dumbledore."

Con un suspiro, Arthur explicó lo que Snape le había dicho, confirmando las sospechas que los dos aparentemente ya se habían compartido. Aunque tenía sus reservas sobre compartir información con los amigos más cercanos de Harry, dudaba que Harry se abriera a él sobre esto y esperara que sus amigos fueran capaces de ayudarlo. Harry necesitaría ésto más de lo que nunca admitiría, una vez libre de este lío.

.oO0Oo.

Esa noche, la puerta se abrió rechinando y Ron se sentó en la cama, los ojos recorriendo a su amigo i sintiéndose furiosos con quienes lo lastimaban. Harry estaba temblando, sus movimientos torpes y renuentes. Traía puesta una expresión de dolor y llevaba un brazo firmemente agarrado alrededor de su estómago.

"¿Harry?" preguntó preocupado, tirando sus mantas y balanceando las piernas fuera de la cama. Se estremeció cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo helado, pero empujó a un lado su disconformidad para ir a por su amigo.

"Estoy bien" dijo Harry suavemente. "Sólo quiero ir a la cama." Su tono amortiguado asustó profundamente a Ron.

"Estás sangrando" señaló Ron, trastornado en cuanto se dio cuenta del patrón de las marcas. Habían sido los diente de Harry los que habían perforado la piel de su labio inferior. Pero Harry simplemente se pasó la manga por el y la secó, no pareciendo que le importara.

"Ven entonces." Ron ayudó a Harry a ir a la cama, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras el adolescente más pequeño se mecía y tambaleaba sobre sus pies.

"Espera, espera" jadeó Harry a mitad de camino, agarrándose el costado y mordiéndose el labio inferior, encajando sus dientes en los surcos sangrantes de ahí.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ron apremiante. Sin embargo Harry sólo sacudió la cabeza.

"Estará bien en la mañana" dijo con la voz ronca, respirando con dureza mientras se tambaleaba hacia su cama.

"Harry, ¿pero qué demonios te hicieron?" Preguntó Ron, enojado. Ahora sabía que en esencia que ellos lo estaban torturando, pero no sabía los detalles. Desearía que Harry hablara con él alr respecto. No se supone que ellos lo supieran todavía, pero si Harry le contara entonces ya no tendría que fingirse ignorante.

"No se me permite hablar sobre el entrenamiento; lo sabes" dijo Harry evasivo.

"¿Qué pasa con lo de tú enseñándonos a Hermione y a mí? ¡No parecía como que te importara contarnos antes!" siseó Ron, asegurándose de no elevar la voz y llamar la atención.

"No quieres saber. No es divertido ni interesante ni genial en lo absoluto" dijo Harry oscuramente, cayendo de espaldas en su cama y deslizando temblorosamente su varita bajo su almohada. Harry intentó quitarse los zapatos a patadas, pero estaba demasiado débil para arreglárselas. Ron suspiró y los quitó por él.

"Gracias" murmuró Harry, ya medio dormido. "Eres un buen amigo, Ron."

"Todo va a estar bien" prometió Ron mientras Harry se quedaba dormido. Más que nunca, no podía esperar a que todos salieran de allí.

.oO0Oo.

Arthur se coló en la habitación que Ron y Harry ocupaban. Cuando entró, Ron se sentó en la cama y se quitó las mantas de encima, luciendo emocionado por la naturaleza rebelde y secreta de todo el asunto. Señaló a su baúl y al de Harry con un orgulloso asentimiento, Arthur los encogió y se los metió al bolsillo.

Harry estaba acurrucado en su cama, las mantas recogidas a su alrededor. Arthur presionó sus labios con furia al notar que el rostro del chico se contorsionaba de dolor incluso estando dormido. El hombre pelirrojo puso una mano gentil sobre el hombro de Harry para sacudirlo y despertarlo, pero para su sorpresa, al toque, Harry saltó a la consciencia con un jadeo sobresaltado e inmediatamente se puso a buscar su varita en un revoltijo.

"Harry, Harry, está bien, soy yo. Shhh" lo acalló, mirando nerviosamente a la puerta.

"¿Señor Weasley?" preguntó Harry somnoliento. "¿Hay algún problema?" De repente se tensó y se puso ligeramente pálido. "¿Quieren hacer más entrenamiento?"

"No. Escucha, Harry, vamos a sacarte de aquí. Justo ahora. Tenemos que ser silenciosos. Todas tus cosas están empacadas." dijo, ayudando a Harry a salir e la cama.

"¿Salir?" preguntó confundido Harry. "No entiendo. ¿Esto es algún tipo de ejercicio?"

"No, estamos sacándote de aquí. Lejos de la Orden." Le explicó el señor Weasley.

"Pero no puedo irme. Mi entrenamiento..."

"A la mierda tu estúpido entrenamiento" se metió Ron. "Tienes a Hermione, y de todas formas eres el mejor en Defensa. Y yo ayudaré. Entre nosotros, te tendremos entrenado."

"Ron, no creo que podamos hacer las cosas que ellos me están enseñando" protestó Harry. "No estaré preparado para enfrentar a Voldemort. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo."

"Nosotros no haremos las cosas que te están haciendo" dijo Arthur oscuramente. "Lo que están haciéndote no está bien."

Harry lo detuvo. "Mire, sabe que tengo que luchar con Voldemort al final; probablemente muy pronto. Si al menos estoy preparado... bueno, soy yo o él. Haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer para ganar,a sí que si están haciendo esto sólo por que se sienten mal por lo que está pasando no puedo irme. Prefiero pasar por un mal rato ahora y tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir para cuando llegue el momento."

"He considerado eso, Harry" dijo Arthur. "Es un problema que todos piensen que simplemente pueden dejarte la decisión a ti. Soy consciente de la profecía, y de lo que sea que dice, eso no significa que debas estarte preparando para la batalla como si lo fueras a hacerla contra todo el ejercito de Quien Tú Sabes. Sacarte de aquí los forzara a comenzar a entrenarse a _sí mismos_ y a descifrar cómo pueden ayudarte a llegar al punto al que tienes que llegar. No los dejaré tratarte como si fueras algún tipo de súperhumano del que se espera que pueda hacer todo por sí mismo."

"Bueno, preferiría estar sobrepreparado en caso de que termine sin nadie ayudándome" objetó Harry. "¡Y no quiero estar mal preparado y que eso resulte en alguien muriendo porque tienen que ayudarme cuando podría ayudarme a mí mismo!"

"No serás capaz de hacer esto por ti mismo, no importa qué y no te permitiré que pienses en ti mismo como algún tipo de arma cuyo único propósito es salvar al mundo. Eres un niño, Harry, una persona. No debes ser sacrificado por ningún motivo." dijo el señor Weasley severamente. "Además, no puedo ver cómo torturarte ayudará en cualquier cosa."

Harry parecía bastante desconcertado por todo esto. Arthur últimas semanas.

"Pero..." empezó Harry débilmente.

El señor Weasley lo tomó de los temblorosos hombros y lo miró firmemente a los ojos. "Harry, necesito que confíes en mí para hacer lo mejor para ti, ¿bien?"

Tras un momento de vacilación, Harry le dio un ligero asentimiento. Ron se movió al lado de Harry para sostenerlo mientras Arthur les entregaba sus capas.

"Ahora sean tan silenciosos como puedan."

Ron ayudó a Harry a atravesar la casa mientras Arthur lideraba el camino, revisando cada esquina antes de hacer a los chicos seguirlo. Cuando llegaron a la oscura cocina, el par deslizó sus zapatos por ella y Arthur les susurró que se subieran las capuchas de sus capas mientras hacía lo mismo.

"Mantengan la cabeza abajo y el rostro escondido tanto como sea posible sin lucir sospechosos. De hecho..."

Saco una copia de El Profeta del basurero y lo volteó hasta la página de cómics antes de empujarlo hacia Harry.

"Pretendan que están viéndolo mientras caminamos por el Caldero Chorreante. Entonces no será tan extraño que tengan las cabezas inclinadas. Sólo asegúrense de no chocar contra nada y no llamar la atención hacia nosotros."

Los tres se congelaron cuando escucharon un par de pasos atravesando el pasillo hacia ellos.

"Al Caldero Chorreante, ¡vamos!" susurró Arthur urgentemente, lanzando polvos flú y empujando a Harry hacia adelante.

Harry dijo el nombre tan rápido como le fue posible y sostuvo la respiración cuando el mundo giró a su alrededor.

Tropezó cuando fue escupido al otro lado, pero se controló antes de caer. Asegurándose de que la capucha estuviera ocultándole el rostro, se volvió hacia el fú para evitar las miradas de quienes estaban observando ante el sonido de alguien llegando.

Ron salió un momento más tarde y Arthur un momento después de ese. El hombre mayor de inmediato se hizo camino hacia la salida trasera y Harry y Ron lo siguieron, caminando lado a lado, sosteniendo el periódico entre ellos y pretendiendo mirar los cómics mientras arrastraban los pies tras el padre de Ron.

Mantuvieron el paso casual hacia estar relativamente cerca de la entrada del Callejón Diagon, ya que había más gente alrededor, pero pronto los caminos estaban casi desierto. Se volvió extrañamente silencioso, la única luz proviniendo de las farolas y el único sonido siendo el de sus propios zapatos sobre el pavimento. Arthur los guió a un callejón y sacó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

"Pónganse esto" dijo quedamente.

"¿No podríamos haberla usado cuando nos escabullimos aquí?" Preguntó Ron cuando Harry y él se la pusieron encima.

"¿No crees que hubiera llamado más la atención si la chimenea se incendiaba y no nadie salía?" Le señaló Arthur. "Además, será bueno que si alguien nos ha estado siguiendo pensara que es un grupo de tres. Será eso por lo que preguntarán, al menos por un rato, cuando nos sigan por el Callejón Diagon." Con un rápido encantamiento, cambió el color de su capa y los guió de vuelta a la calle principal.

"¿Qué pasa con todos los demás?" Le preguntó Harry a Ron en un murmullo muy bajo. "¿Hermione, Ginny, tu madre, Fred, George?"

"Se fueron antes que nosotros, para llamar menos la atención. Nos están encontrando" explicó Ron quedamente. Arthur se aclaró la garganta en frente de ellos y ambos lo tomaron como una señal para detener su charla.

Pasaron a unas pocas personas en el trecho más oscuro del Callejón Diagon, la parte en la Harry siempre había estado durante el día, pero eventualmente llegaron a una parte que Harry jamás había visto. Tenía grandes edificios con bastantes personas dando vueltas por ahí y varios lugares iluminados, aún abiertos por la noche: clubes y pubs en su mayoría, junto a un hotel mucho más grande que el Caldero Chorreante y una tienda de conveniencia que se jactaba de dar servicio las veinticuatro horas. La mayoría de la gente que se arremolinaba al rededor estaba en sus veintitantos, riéndose después de una noche de borrachera, baile y ligoteo. Habían unos pocos adultos que claramente no pertenecían a la escena nocturna cargando pequeñas bolsas de papel fuera de la boticaria y haciéndose camino calle abajo hacia el bloque hotelero. Un grupo de hombres mayores y algunas mujeres salieron caminando de un pub vestidos con batas de doctor debajo de sus capas, claramente habiendo salido de un turno nocturno de trabajo y necesitando relajarse un poco antes de ser llamados nuevamente al día siguiente. Harry y Ron tuvieron que maniobrar rápidamente bajo la capa cuando una bruja borracha se tropezó en sus altos tacones y casi choca con ellos.

Pronto, estuvieron siguiendo a Arthur a través de la puerta giratoria hacia el looby del bastante gran hotel. Harry y Ron fueron golpeados en varias ocasiones, pues había una multitud de gente entrando y saliendo del vasto numero de chimeneas que ofrecía el hotel, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta entre el gentío, especialmente ya que la mayoría parecían apresurados o estresados. Harry supuso que el hotel hospedaba a muchos viajeros que estaban visitando Londres, en especial internacionalmente.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada mientras seguían a Arthur por algunos pasillos y subían una escalera antes de finalmente tocar la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

La puerta se abrió de golpe casi inmediatamente y los tres se apresuraron hacia adentro. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos y Ron les quitó la capa de invisibilidad, Molly ya tenía a los dos chicos envueltos en sus brazos, apretándolos entre sí incómodamente.

"Oh gracias a Merlín, estaba tan preocupada" dijo Molly efusiva, besando a cada chico varias veces en las mejillas."

"Maaa" gimoteó Ron avergonzado, pero Harry disfrutó del confort de su abrazo, ignorando el dolor que le causaba ser abrazado tan estrechamente. Pero cuando el codo de Ron presionó accidentalmente su costado jadeó de dolor, mordiéndose fuerte el labio.

Inmediatamente Molly los dejó ir y tornó su completa atención hacia Harry. "Cielo, ¿qué pasa?"

"'Stoy bien" jadeó, sin embargo sus temblorosos dedos volaron hacia su costado. Hizo una mueca de dolor al darse encontrarse con que su camiseta estaba ligeramente húmeda sobre la herida que todavía tenía que sanar apropiadamente. "Vuelvo enseguida" murmuró, encaminándose hacia el baño.

Pero entonces Molly le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo acompañó hasta adentro, Arthur los siguió y cerró la puesta tras ellos.

"Estoy bien" insistió Harry.

"Tonterías" resopló Molly, quitando el brazo y apartando su abrigo. Sus ojos brillaron con preocupación cuando vio los pequeños puntos rojos que ahora adornaban su camiseta. Tiró la prenda sobre su cabeza y con los labios apretados en una fina línea de rabia, retiró el vendaje que Harry llevaba puesto desde hace pocos días. "No te muerdas el labio, cariño" le amonestó con simpatía y Harry tomó el consejo reluctante, en cambio apretando la mandíbula mientras Molly la herida reabierta. Los ojos de Molly se afilaron al ver cuán profunda era la cuchillada sin tratar.

"Parece infectado" comentó Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

Molly asintió. "¿Cuándo pasó?" le preguntó a Harry.

"Um, ¿hace un par de días?" dijo Harry tímidamente.

"Y nadie lo curó" dijo Molly, tensa.

"Bueno, lo intentaron. Simplemente no pudieron" Se defendió Harry.

"Deberías haber venido con nosotros" suspiró Molly con decepción antes de pedirle a su esposo que mojara un trapo.

"No tenía permitido hacerlo" protestó Harry. Inhaló bruscamente y cerró los ojos mientras Molly limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida tan bien como le era posible.

"Siempre puedes venir con nosotros, Harry. Siempre. No me importa lo que digan los demás, sea quien sea" Aseguró firmemente. Intentó algunos infructuosos hechizos sanadores, suspiró y le volvió a poner la camiseta. "Lo siento, cariño, eso es todo lo que puedo hace por ahora. Tan pronto como lleguemos a nuestro destino, lo trataré como se debe."

"¿A dónde _vamos_?" preguntó Harry al levantarse con cansancio.

"Te lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos allí" dijo Arthur, guiándolos hacia la habitación principal. Los adolescentes Weasley y Hermione se pararon ansiosamente, y mientras se preparaban a para escuchar las siguientes instrucciones de los dos adultos, Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y le dio un apretón de apoyo. Su amiga estaba obviamente preocupada por él, y probablemente ella misma se encontraba nerviosa respecto a todo la situación. Después de todo, los chicos Weasley estaban en familia, confiando en que sus padres hicieran lo que era lo mejor, pero Hermione y Harry estaban un poco perdidos, no teniendo la misma fe ciega que ellos en que los padres Weasley tenían las habilidades para hacerse cargo de todo que se les había instalado desde el día en que nacieron. Ambos confiaban en los Weasley, pero su ansiedad estaba impregnada más con miedo que con la nerviosa emoción de los cuatro adolescentes Wealey.

"Bien, Ron y Ginny: ustedes irán primero junto a su madre. Fred y George, quiero que utilicen otra dirección de Flú y que se queden lo suficientemente lejos de los demás para que no nos puedan relacionar. Harry, Hermione, ustedes me seguirán." Instruyó, hechizando su cabello y cejas a un color ligeramente más claro que el de Hermione. Hechizó el de Harry unos tonos más claro también.

"Gran estilo" le fastidió Fred.

Arthur le dio al resto de los grupos instrucciones de los próximos dos lugares a los que debían dirigirse vía Flú. Al parecer, todos harían paradas en distintos lugares, después viajarían en Flú hacia otra escala en otra chimenea de los alrededores. Los dos adultos estaban claramente preocupados sobre dejar a Fred y George viajar en Flú solos, pero ambos les aseguraron que estarían bien, y les recordaron que ahora era oficialmente unos Magos en toda regla.

Los tres grupos dejaron la habitación por separado y tomaron diferentes rutas hacia el lobby. Harry miró a su alrededro para ver si podía ver a alguno de los otros Weasley mientras hacían la fila para usar la chimenea, pero con las capas puestas le era imposible.

"Harry, para, eso es sospechoso" lo regañó Hermione, pero aún así su propia cabeza saltó cuando distinguió dos familiares figuras hablando con la recepcionista. "Oh dioses, ¡es uno de los Aurores!" siseó entre dientes.

Harry buscó a su al rededor y vio a el Auror Stone mostrándole unas imágenes a uno de los guardias de la puerta. Tonks y Kingsley también estaban ahí, mirando entre las hileras de gente que iban hacia el Flú. Estuvo muy seguro de haber visto a Ron, Ginny y Molly atravesar las llamas justo antes de que Kingsley pasara la mirada sobre su fila.

Arthur empujó a Harry y a Hermione para que se pararan en frente de él. "No miren para allá" dijo quedamente. "Luzcan casuales. No se pongan nerviosos ni hagan movimientos sospechosos"

De inmediato Hermione dejó de retorcerse las manos y Harry se soltó el borde de la camiseta que hasta ese momento había estado girando en el índice, ansioso.

"¿Deberíamos ponernos las capuchas?" Preguntó Hermione impacientemente.

"No, eso atraería la atención" respondió Arthur, tenso. "Hermione, ¿puedes hacerte un moño o algo para que sea menos reconocible?" Rapidísimo, Hermione subió las manos para agarrarse el pelo. "¡Casual! Y Harry, deja de buscar. Si los otros hubiesen sido capturados, lo sabríamos."

"Tonks se está acercando" susurró con urgencia.

"Hermione, agáchate y amárrate el los cordones" musitó Arthur cuando Tonks se encaminó hacia su fila. La cabeza de Hermione desapareció de la vista. Arthur puso un brazo al rededor de los hombros de Harry y los volteó de forma que le estaban dando la espalda a Tonks. Apuntó a un cartel que decía '¡Bienvenidos a Londres!' en varios idiomas. Tonks los pasó, pero teniendo la sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando, accidentalmente Harry dejó sus ojos caer cruzó miradas con la Auror Bowen. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Tonks!" Gritó, mirando a través de la multitud. "¡Allí, el de cabello marrón!"

Hermione se levantó de un saltó y Harry se dio la vuelta mientras Tonks se apresuraba en su dirección, luciendo ligeramente desconcertada.

"¿Estás bien, Harry? ¡Pensamos que habías sido secuestrado! Arthur, ¿por qué no..."

"Tonks, por favor, no podemos volver" imploró Arthur. "Lo están torturando."

"Tonks cruzó miradas con Harry, y vio claramente el pánico y desesperación que le oscurecían los ojos. "Síganme" dijo con determinación, agarrando a Harry de la mano y arrastrándolos al principio de la fila, mostrando su plata de Auror. "Auror. Pasando."

"¡AUROR TONKS!" Rugió Bowen, pero Tonks la ignoró, aproximándose al guardia del Flú quien estaba revisando los pasaportes de los viajeros internacionales y manteniendo todo en orden. El hombre miró sus credenciales con sorpresa.

"Estos tres están bajo la protección del Ministerio y necesitan viajar en Flú inmediatamente. No quiero que nadie se entere hacia dónde fueron."

"El guardia asintió y les pidió a las personas que seguían en la fila que retrocedieran del rango de audición.

"¡TE QUITARÉ LA PLACA POR ÉSTO!" gritó Stone, acercándose; pero entonces se tropezó. Harry se encontró con los ojos de Kingsley y el hombre le guiñó.

"¡Sigue, Harry!" le urgió Arthur, empujándolo hacia las llamas de verde esmeralda. Harry dio la dirección que Arthur le había dado.

Un momento después se encontraban casi corriendo hacía una taberna, con el dueño gritando a sus espaldas que no se permitían menores de edad.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Harry temblorosamente, mirando a sus espaldas, medio esperando que Stone y Bowen salieran como un tornado de la taberna tras ellos.

"Cerca de la casa de mi hermana" explicó, arrastrándolos por calles laterales y estrechas, sus pasos yendo a prisa pero aún precavidos de dar una carrera que llamara la atención. Aunque Harry ya sentía los efectos. Ya había estado exhausto antes de que toda esta locura empezara, pero la adrenalina sólo lo podía acarrearlo hasta aquí. Hermione lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró por el camino. Cada preocupada mirada de su parte hacía que Harry se obligara con más fuerza a continuar.

Para el cuando pararon en frente de la puerta de una casa pequeña, Harry sentía la cabeza como un globo y las rodillas débiles. En ese momento lo que más deseaba en el mundo era acostarse sobre el pórtico de ladrillo y dormir, mandando al carajo las consecuencias. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de repente y lo hicieron pasar en un parpadeo.

"Arthur, siempre supe que serías tú el que terminaría huyendo de la ley. Aún así, bonito cabello" le pinchó su hermana mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. Ella tenía el cabello de un familiar rojo y parecía unos años más joven que Arthur. Su esposo le palmeó la espalda. "Espero que hayas traído a tu tropa de monstruos " continuó su hermana con pesar. "Son mucho más interesantes que tú."

"¿Dónde están tus propios pequeños engendros?" preguntó Arthur con buen humor.

"Dormidos" dijo su hermana en voz baja, guiándolos a la sala. "Hace poco les salieron las garras, así que fue un día difícil." Les guiñó a Harry y Hermione para dejarles saber que estaba bromeando . "Acabo de escuchar de Elliot y Janie. Todos ya han pasado y los están esperando."

"Muchas gracias por esto, Beth" dijo Arthur con sinceridad.

"¿Para qué es la familia si no para sacarte de tus apuros?" sonrió con malicia Beth.

"No te preocupes, Arthur" El esposo le aseguró. "Nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí. Y si necesitan algo más, aquí estamos para ustedes."

Harry sintió una familiar ráfaga de celos por los Weasley al ver realmente cuánta familia tenían. Él lo hubiera dado todo por este tipo de amor y apoyo.

Antes de irse, Beth consiguió un limpio vendaje para la herida más profunda de Harry. Arthur le prometió que era sólo temporal, que la limpiarían y que probablemente la curarían en cuanto se establecieran.

La siguiente hora la pasaron viajando de chimenea en chimenea en diferentes lugares, a veces todos juntos en un mismo grupo, otras veces separando el grupo en varias formas, usando capas y tonos de cabello de distintos colores hasta que finalmente terminaron andando todos por un camino de tierra a través del bosque. Tantas medidas le parecían demasiado, pero Harry supuso que tenía sentido si tenía en cuenta que eran la Orden y Dumbledore quienes les buscaban. Después de toda la odisea , Harry estaba prácticamente dormido de pie, sintiéndose incluso peor al ser consciente de que estaba retrasando a los demás, pero sin ser capaz de forzarse a si mismo a aligerar el paso.

"Aquí, Harry, sube" Al final le ofreció Fred cuando Harry se tropezó con una roca por segunda vez y se levantó con cansancio. Se agachó para dejar que Harry se subiera a su espalda.

"Estoy bien" dijo aceleradamente, humillado ante el gesto.

"Estás herido, compañero" le insistió Ron suavemente. "Nadie piensa que eres débil. ¡Has sido torturado por semanas! Además, eres como nuestro hermano. Este es el tipo de cosas que hacemos el uno por el otro."

Harry suspiró y dejó a Fred cargarlo a cuestas, aunque asegurando que no necesitaba ser cargado.

Harry se durmió casi al instante, ambos brazos abrazando flojamente el cuello de Fred. George caminó tras ellos para asegurarse de que Harry no se cayera.

"Se cuidadoso con él, Fred" le recordó su madre innecesariamente "está lastimado."

"Lo sé, mamá." dijo Fred rodando los ojos, pero se aseguró de sacudir a Harry lo menos posible.

.oO0Oo.

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba sobre una cómoda cama, con algo fresco presionado contra su costado. Sentía un poco de resquemor, pero nada insoportable. Bajó su aturdida mirada para encontrarse con Arthur ayudando a su esposa a limpiar la gaza en su costado.

"Ah, Harry, estás despierto. Sólo quédate acostado mientras Molly se encarga de ésto."

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó soñoliento.

"Estamos en una casa de Severus" explicó Arthur

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry sorprendido, comenzando a sentarse y colapsando de vuelta al colchón con un jadeo.

"Quédate quite, querido" le ordenó Molly. "Severus nos ofreció su casa para que nos quedáramos."

"Está tan bien protegida como sólo los dominios Sangrepura lo están y nos aseguró que nadie sabe dónde está."

"¿Les contó lo que vio durante las lecciones de Oclumancia, no es así?" preguntó Harry, cansado. "Así es como se enteraron."

"Sospechamos que algo estaba mal desde antes, pero sí, él nos lo confirmó" dijo Arthur con un asentimiento. "él será quien te entrene de ahora en adelante y créeme que que no usará las misma metodologías."

Harry cerró los ojos y asintió, no lo suficientemente despierto para importarle. Confiaba en que el Sr. Weasley mantendría su palabra.


End file.
